


Becoming Stars.

by ShotaBoi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Between Young Boys, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys streaming themselves doing naughty things, But it's online, But they're too afriad to confess it, Does That Count As Coercion?, Exhibitionism, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Gay, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Perverts convincing boys to strip, Porn With Plot, Sexual Experimentation, Shotacon, Using money as an excuse to have sex with your best friend, VERY UNDERAGE
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 31,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShotaBoi/pseuds/ShotaBoi
Summary: Michael and Jason had been friends since the first grade and secretly had a crush on each other. One day in order to raise money to buy a new game, they attempt to stream themselves playing in order to gather donations. But the audience they attract isn't interested in their gameplay.
Comments: 86
Kudos: 163





	1. Prolouge/Desperate For Money.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is completely fictional. All names, and events are a product of the author's imagination.
> 
> This story contains sexual activity between two underage boys, if that offends you please click off.
> 
> This story is meant only for an adult audience, if you are under the age of 18 DO NOT READ!

**Prologue.**

  
  


Michael and Jason had met in the first grade. It was the middle of the school year and Michael had just moved in from Florida to the opposite end of the country, Washington state. His first days at his new school were lonely and he often looked distant and spaced out. It didn’t help that this new place was the antithesis of his original home. While Florida was sunny, warm, and full of tourists. Washington state was cloudy, damp, and mostly remote.

There was one thing that caught Michael’s eye, another boy named Jason. Jason had already lived here all his life and was already comfortable with the entire class. He was the class clown, cracking jokes, pulling pranks, and getting himself yelled at. He was just about the only thing that would make Michael laugh at the time.

One day they were to partner up with somebody for an art project and both boys happened to be assigned to each other. They were meant to make a figure out of clay and paint it, Jason quickly started fooling around and Michael played along. With their hands they molded a crude sculpture of a penis, they both were having a riot. Once it was time to paint they couldn’t hold back their giddiness. Jason flung some paint at Michael, they both started cracking up and soon they were staining each other’s clothes with paint. Some even found its way to other kids in class, and they were not happy.

“What are you two doing! Enough, detention for both of you!” The teacher yelled. The smile never left both boy’s faces though.

Since then they’ve been best friends, glued to hip. Over the years, they had gone into detention together more times than they could count. Eventually some teachers caught on and set them into detention separately. This would change whenever they got a new teacher or the teacher didn’t have the time to look over them separately. Of course they didn’t enjoy being put in detention, but they couldn't never help themselves. To them, it was worth it as long as they had their fun.

Their friendship only got stronger as time went on, to the point that they had sleepovers almost every weekend starting in 5th grade. Speaking of 5th grade, the summer afterwards they enrolled into a summer camp together. It was Jason’s idea, and even if Michael wasn’t so much for the outdoors and doing work in general, he wouldn’t pass up the opportunity to spend time with his best buddy.

That summer they discovered more about their bodies. They were made to shower with each other at camp. They had seen each other’s dicks before while joking around but it was the first time they did it since they had started puberty. Whether they were alone in the cabin, or the showers, or somewhere in the woods, they deliberately would get boners and start sword fighting with each other.

Throughout that summer they relieved their boredom by messing around like this. This is when they first masturbated together as well, they occasionally asked the other if they’d jerk them off as well but only for a short time and this is as far as they would take it. Unbeknownst to either of them is they both wanted to take it a few steps further. But they were too afraid to ask, they both thought their friendship was too precious to risk ruining it.

Regardless, they fooled around like this even to today, the fall of their 7th year of school. Soon they’d gather an unusual source of fame and discover more about each other along the way.

  
  


* * *

**Present Day**

  
  
  
It’s a windy and chilly Friday afternoon. School had just ended and today was one of those days where Michael and Jason didn’t find themselves stuck in detention. In the halls of their middle school, Michael was standing outside the bathroom door on his phone, browsing his favorite game forums. The toilet flushed and Jason emerged.

“You didn’t even wash your hands, did you?” Michael commented.

“Yeah so what, I didn’t need to. My dick is clean,” Jason laughed.

“So gross…” Michael put his phone in his pocket, grabbed his school bag and started walking alongside his friend.

“So, did you ask your parents about me staying over tonight?” Jason asked.

“Oh nah, I forgot.”

“Ugh, come one dude.”

“Doesn’t matter, how many times have you slept over? My parents are going to say yes anyway.”

“I guess, but you at least asked them for money to buy Tournament Fighter X, right?” The Tournament Fighter series is a series of video games that were boy’s favorite, they had been playing it together since they were little. And today was the release of the much anticipated tenth installment.

“I did… they said I haven’t been good enough to get a new game,” Michael scratched his head nervously.

“Shit, my parents said the same!” It seems like both of the boy’s antics backfired on them.

“Man, it looked so cool too,” Michael hung his head. Both boys were now downtrodden, they had been waiting two years for this new game. But they’re still stuck with the older one that they were already bored of. 

They made it to the front door of school and stepped into the chilly outdoors, it had rained during school so the ground was damp and the air cold. Jason was wearing a hoodie over his long-sleeved shirt, but Michael only wore a white short-sleeved collared shirt. Once the air hit skinny young Michael, it immediately had an effect.

“Ah fuck,” Michael crossed his arms while his short wavy hair blew in the wind.

“Dude, why didn’t you bring a jacket or something?” Jason shook his head.

“I forgot.”

“So you forgot telling your parents I’m staying over AND you forgot to dress correctly. Seriously man, it’s the middle of October.”

Michael nodded his head in shame. “Yeah but don’t worry, I can handle it. We just gotta make it to my house.” Michael always tried to hide his mistakes with a smile. They had slept over each other's houses so often that they started a change of clothes there, so they wouldn't have to make multiple stops. To Mike's credit, he didn’t complain on his way there, but you could tell he was freezing. He was chattering his teeth and shivering violently, such is the way for a skinny young boy who comes unprepared for the cold. 

Jason sighed, he couldn’t stand seeing his best friend like this. “Hold on, here.” Jason took his hoodie off and handed it to Michael. “You look like you're about to freeze over and break into a million pieces.”

Michael held the sweater in his hands, “Are you sure?” Jason was bigger than he was, in both weight and height though still average for his age. He shouldn’t have as much as a problem.

“Yeah dude, no worries.”

“Thanks, Jay!” Michael immediately put it on and felt relief, he dug his hands into the pockets of the hoodie and sighed happily. “Your jacket feels so comfy.”

“Heh, yeah I only pick the good stuff,” Jason chuckled. Despite being a prankster, Jason loved to help out people, even if it’s some random kid being bullied, but especially his best buddy. 

Once they made it to Michael’s home they kicked off their shoes, it was a rule of the house. Mike’s dad was sitting on the couch watching game shows, an idea that seemed archaic to the tech spoiled boys.

“Hey Dad, can Jay stay over?” Michael asked.

“Yeah sure, just don’t keep your mother and I awake making noise like last time.”

“See?” Michael whispered to Jason as they ran up to his room. Michaels room was a humble one, not many decorations or flair to it, he was much too lazy to do any of that. 

Both boys spent most of the day watching Metube and playing various games. This is always how they spent most of their time while at Michael’s house. Once the evening struck, the boys grabbed some food and ate on the floor in Michael’s room.

“Really wish we Tournament Fighter X man, everything is getting so boring,” Jason said.

“Yeah but what can we do, we don’t have any money.”

“What about streaming, aren’t there a bunch of people that stream and get tons of money from it?” Jason took a bite of a chicken nugget.

“Yeah I always wanted to do that but I don’t have the equipment for it, like no screen capture or whatever.”

Jason swallowed his food, “You got a laptop with a camera on it, right? That’ll work.”

“Dumbass, nobody is gonna watch us play through the shitty camera of a laptop.” Michael exclaimed.

“Who are you calling a dumbass, Mr. ‘I forgot a jacket’. Come on, let’s at least try. If Anything, it’ll be more fun than sitting around doing stuff normally.” Jason playfully shoved his friend.

“Hmm…” Michael thought it over, “What would we stream us playing?”

“Tournament Fighter, the new one just came out today didn’t it?”

"We don't have the new one."

“Well maybe they’ll just stumble onto our stream while looking for the new one.” Michael didn’t answer, he was still thinking. Jason had enough hesitation and punched his arm, “We’re doing it, now set it up.”

“Ouch, alright fine!” Michael groaned and grabbed his laptop. He already had some necessary software set up to stream from his webcam. He logged into his Rivr.tv account named “ShowRyuKid,” which he thought was a clever pun named after a move in the game they were about to play. He made sure everything was set up correctly, and that the camera was in such a way that it could capture both him and Jason, as well as the TV screen.

They played on stream for about an hour, they were disheartened to see that nobody stayed more than five seconds to watch them. Both boys constantly checked back to see if anybody had tuned in but the number of people viewing mostly stayed at zero. Eventually they did capture the attention of someone, a person with the username “YoungGany99.” 

He stayed watching the boys play for ten minutes, and they took notice. They tried to act cool and calm like it was no big deal but they were excited that someone was actually interested in viewing their gameplay. Eventually, YoungGany decided to interact.

YoungGany99: Why don’t you play the new one?

Both boys saw the message and turned towards the camera, Michael started typing.

ShowRyuKid: we cant afford it

YoungGany99: Your parents wouldn’t buy it for you? D:

ShowRyuKid: no :(

YoungGany99: That sucks… How old are you two?

Michael and Jason looked at each other before shrugging.

ShowRyuKid: both of us r 12

YoungGany99: Yeah you two look too young to get a job. Are you hoping to get some donations?

ShowRyuKid: ya thats the idea lol

YoungGany99: I’ll donate some money if you do some stuff ;)

The boys turned to each other, “What do you think he means?” Michael asked.

“Don’t know, but it can’t hurt. We did do this for money anyway,” Jason replied. Michael nodded and started typing again.

ShowRyuKid: ok wat kind of stuff?

YoungGany99: I’ll pay you 5 bucks each if you strip to your underwear.

Both boys contorted their faces in confusion and discussed it with each other. “What the hell? Why would he want to see that?” Michael remarked.

“Who knows, maybe it’s a girl our age. I say we do it.” Jason answered.

“Really? It seems kind of weird though.”

“It’s 10 bucks for playing games in our underwear, we usually do that free”

“I guess…” Michael was still unsure but Jason radiated excitement from the idea. Both boys started stripping their clothes. Jason was wearing plaid boxers and he adjusted his blonde locks after taking off his shirt, to make sure it was good for the camera. When Michael stripped he was left in his plain white briefs, something boys his age didn’t usually wear but he thought it was comfortable.

ShowRyuKid: like this?

YoungGany99: Yeah that’s good, I’ll send the money.

“You think he’ll actually send it?” Michael asked.

“Dunno, no harm done though,” Jason said before picking up the controller and facing the TV. They played the game like usual, while Michael was on his knees and his tight briefs rode down, unknowingly showing part of his butt to the camera. The boys would check back every few seconds to see if anything was said from their anonymous friend. To their surprise he actually did donate the money, they smiled at each other as they were closer to being able to buy the game.

“You think he’d send more money?” Jason remarked.

“Maybe, should we ask him?”

“Do it!”

Just before Mike was about to type they noticed they gained a few more viewers, only three more but it was a lot to them.

“Woah, more people are watching now,” Michael said.

“Huh, for real?”

YoungGany99: You two look really great like that :P

Michael started blushing and had a growing fuzzy feeling in his crotch.

ShowRyuKid: lol thanks

ShowRyuKid: is there anything else you would pay to see?

Mike tried to hide his growing erection. Unknown to him, Jason was doing the same with his.

YoungGany99: Lmao yeah, how about another 20 if you drop the underwear and show your dicks?

“Shit, really?” Michael said while turning to Jason. Jason nodded and pulled down his boxers enough to show he cut, erect cock for a few seconds before pulling them back up. He smiled at the camera. Michael was shocked he did it but started giggling.

YoungGany99: Lol that was cute but you gotta keep them off, same for the Mr. tighty whities.

Mike didn’t appreciate being given such a nickname but he ignored it. “Should we?” He asked his friend.

“Yeah why not, if we do it then we’re already halfway to buying the game.” Jason stood up and slid his undies down until he completely nude for the camera.

“Hm,” Michael had always been more shy than his friend. But anytime he was, Jason was right there to push him along, it’s how he found the courage to get himself in trouble at school. Michael did the same and both boys were completely exposed to their viewers which now totaled to six. Michael tried to hide his cock but Jason was eyeing him and moved his hand out of the way, showing a similar dick to Jason but smaller.

Fezzent45: wow u 2 are really beautiful <3

A new person commented.

YoungGany99: Yeah, you two are hot!

It was at the point where neither of the boys felt like actually playing the game anymore, they had accumulated an audience just being naked. An anonymous viewer had donated five dollars, followed by YoungGany’s donation of twenty.

“Wow, we’re actually making some cash,” Jason exclaimed.

“Yeah…” Michael was feeling quite aroused, not only from the audience watching him but by his friend who seemed to enjoy it just as much. “What do we do now?”

“I doubt we need the game anymore, why don’t we just see how far we take this?” That was exactly the kind of answer Michael felt like hearing. Mike started stroking his cock but Jason soon stopped him. “Hold on dude, they should pay to see that.”

YoungGany99: Have you two done stuff with each other like this before?

ShowRyuKid: lol maybe >.<

Fezzent45: u 2 look very comfortable with each other :P

LigmaJohn: Yeah you two seem naturally attracted to one another lmao. Are you two boyfriends?

The last question embarrassed the both of them. They both blushed and didn’t feel like answering. Though they had such a close connection to each other, they were too afraid to ask the other out.

ShowRyuKid: wat should we do now?

YoungGany99: Couldn’t help but notice you ignored the question lol. 

LigmaJohn: Why don’t you two kiss?

Jason looked at his friend and spoke, “We’ll just do a quick peck, and then make them pay us for me.” The boys had kissed out of curiosity before, but only a peck. Again, each of them didn’t want to scare the other away.

“Alright,” Mike said before scooting over and pecking his best friend on the lips. Both their cocks twitched as they did so.

YoungGany99: Cute :P

ShowRyuKid: u'll have to pay money if you want us to do more than that ;)

LigmaJohn: That was adorable. Fuck it, I’ll pay 10 bucks if you two make out!

Both boys were simultaneously nervous and excited at the idea. They sat on their knees while facing each other. Michael adjusted the camera to make sure the frame caught everything. Jason wrapped his friend’s waist while Michael did the same to his neck. They were using the excuse that they were going to do this for money but that was a lie. Truth is, they wanted to do this for a while now, it wasn’t really for the money at this point. They had hid their true feelings for a while and were about to let it out.

Jason made the first move and moved his lips to Michael. They both opened their mouths and started kissing. Saliva dripped between them as their inexperience led to the kiss being sloppy. Michael didn’t know whether or not his eyes should be open, so he watched the chat.

YoungGany99: Wow that’s so hot!

LigmaJohn: TAKE MY MONEY!

Jason’s cocked leaked pre cum from the tip and glistened in light for the camera. Michael hadn’t developed enough to do the same, he didn’t even have any visible pubes yet. Regardless, they both enjoyed their kiss immensely, it felt passionate more than it felt naughty. Michael, getting more and more into it, moved a bit closer and it let the tip of their cocks touch each other. The feeling of Jason’s wet tip touching his dick made Michael shutter and his heart pump faster. 

They broke the kiss but kept their hold on each other, dick kisses included. They just stared and smiled at each other before checking the computer screen, they had made another fifteen dollars. This made them just ten dollars short of their goal.

Fezzent45: u 2 r so hot together i couldnt help but donate

YoungGany99: Was that your first time kissing?

ShowRyuKid: Kinda :P

YoungGany99: It was adorable :D

LigmaJohn: Yeah I was happy to witness it ;)

Fezzent45: u 2 should fuck lol

The boys laughed at the suggestion, they thought it was a joke. Their young boyish hormones had flared up though and they were painfully horny. In a moment of impulse Michael grabbed the cock of his best friend and giggled and rubbed their tips together more.

YoungGany99: Omg yes more!

Encouraged by their audience they each took each other’s dick in their hand and started stroking. In their mind, they’ll probably donate money for the show and if they didn’t… oh well. The reality was that the boys needed sexual release and wanted to give that relief to each other. They could only smile at each other, they were too afraid to say anything.

Fezzent45: suck each other off!

YoungGany99: I can tell you two like each other a lot :P

LigmaJohn: You two must be so horny lol.

They appreciated the nice words but wanted to take it slow, they weren’t about to ask the other if they wanted to try sucking cock. The sensation of the head of dicks pressing together as they jerked each other off was amazing though. They had jerked each other off before but only for a few seconds, and not nearly as intimately as they were doing now.

“I-I think I’m about to cum,” Jason moaned.

“Let’s make sure they see it,” Michael swatted away his friend’s hand that had been stroking his cock. He leaned forward and they started to make out again. At the corner of his eyes Michael made sure that the camera had a good view of Jason’s impending orgasm, it didn’t. So both boys scooted over until it had a clear view.

“Oh, ahhh~” Jason moaned into his friend’s mouth before liquid shot out from his cock four times. Like a water gun he ejaculated on Michael’s stomach and dick. Usually when they masturbated they just came on themselves, or on a tissue. So it felt unique to Michael when Jason had came on him.

LigmaJohn: Holy shit :D

YoungGany99: Aww, he came all over him haha.

Fezzent45: im so hard watching this

YoungGany99: How does it feel to have your friend cum on you like that? ^.^

ShowRyuKid: lol it feels alright

Michael was being modest, it actually felt exciting and great. Jason had been leaning back, trying to recover.

LigmaJohn: Well, you’re still really hard. You should take care of that :P

Michael smiles and starts jerking off to the camera, unconsciously biting his lips sexily.

Fezzent45: have ur friend help u!

YoungGany99: Yeah it’s only fair that he makes you cum too :D

Suddenly they got a donation of thirty dollars, not only did they hit their mark, but they went above it!

LigmaJohn: This is too hot, I gotta go. Thanks for the entertainment!

Both boys were ecstatic now. Jason extended his hand and started jerking off Mike. Michael let him and lied back.

“It feels so weird with the cum on your dick,” Jason giggled.

“Yeah, it feels way better though.” Michael had not meant to say it like that, both boys blushed but smiled nevertheless.

Fezzent45: show us ur butt 2

The boys looked at each other. “That sounds really embarrassing,” Michael says.

“Maybe, but I think you should do it. They’ll love it.” And so Michael, while lying on his back shift over so that his butt was closest to the camera, he lifted his leg and showed his tight butthole to the audience while his best friend kept jerking him off.

YoungGany99: OMG THAT’S SO BEAUTIFUL <3

Fezzent45: ur so hot!

Michael felt like he should’ve been more flattered, but he secretly wanted to hear those words come out of Jason’s mouth.

“See, they like you a lot,” Jason smiled.

“Y-yeah, I think I’m close though.” Jason took that as a sign to speed up, and he furiously jacked off the lubricated cock of his best friend, making wet slapping noises the whole time. “Fuck, Jay!” He had accidentally moaned as he reached his climax. He was less developed than his friend, but he had shot harder, and farther than ever before. His cock shooting cum up to his chin, and across his body. His butthole tightened in front of the camera each time he sprayed.

“Wow,” Jason looked at his hand, he couldn’t tell how much of the cum on it was his, or his friend’s.

YoungGany99: Looks like you really enjoyed that :P 

Michael couldn’t type, he was getting his bearings while Jason’s hand was covered in boy goo. But he watched the screen and they had received another twenty dollar donation. “That’s a hundred!” Mike exclaimed.

“Yeah, holy shit.” Michael got up to type.

ShowRyuKid: thanks! hope you enjoyed it

YoungGany99: Enjoy it? It was the best stream I’ve ever seen XD

YoungGany99: Would you do something like this again?

The boys looked at each other, both shrugged surely after.

ShowRyuKid: idk maybe ;)

YoungGany99: You should, you two would make a lot of money.

Both boys thought it over, though they didn’t say it out loud. The idea of making money while having so much fun intrigued them. They had ended the stream with $100 made, and a peak of 12 viewers.


	2. Do you... wanna try it again?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Jason got their new game!... But why aren't they satisfied?

As soon as morning struck, both boys got up, showered, dressed and went to the game store. They had difficulty the night before figuring out how to even buy it, they couldn’t just show their parents that they had made $100 out of nowhere and get the money in cash. Fortunately they found out they could reserve a physical copy online, purchase it, and pick it up at the local store. 

Once they did Michael held up the game above his head outside the store and said, “Hell yes!”

“Stop it, you’re making a scene,” Jason laughed.

“Can’t help it, I feel weirdly… proud.”

“Yeah it’s a different feeling when you make the money yourself.” Both boys started walking alongside each other.

“We still got some money leftover, not in cash though…” Michael hung his head.

“Yeah otherwise we could get some nice breakfast, I’m starving.” The boys stayed quiet for a minute, thinking of what to use that money on.

“We could… order a better camera,” Michael suggested.

“With forty dollars? You sure that’ll cover it?”

“It’s sure to be something better than the one on my laptop.”

“But uhm… what would we use it for?” Jason rubbed the back of his head.

“Oh, uhh…” Michael blushed and realized where he was getting at, they hadn’t discussed it and neither knew if the other was down for what they did yesterday. “I don’t know, never mind.” Silence swept over the young boys yet again.

The silence was getting awkward and Jason had built up the confidence to say something. “I wouldn’t mind if we uh, if we did that again by the way.” He blushed and cracked a nervous smile. He would’ve been fine doing it without the camera, but didn’t know how or if he should bring that up.

“Oh well then… I wouldn’t mind either. It was really fun.” They blushed and smiled at each other.

As they entered Michael’s room they immediately put the game in and started playing. They played their new game, that they had earned themselves, for around two hours. They laughed and had their fun but there was something missing. There was an elephant in the room, both boys saw it clearly but were too afraid to point it out. The thought that lingered in their head was “What if we streamed again?”

That question hung over them and only made them grow more agitated as time went on. It wasn’t a question of if they would break, it was a question of when and who would be the first to say it. It was becoming hard to actually focus on the game.

Eventually, Jason was the first to give in, he had taken the time to come up with a sneaky excuse. “Hey what if we turned on the stream again. I could show off that cool combo I made up.”

“Huh,” Michael took a moment to answer, not because he wasn’t into the idea, he was, but because he wanted to try and hide his excitement that Jason asked. “Yeah, that would be really cool.” Michael grabbed his laptop and set it up again, this time they were actually playing the newest game, so maybe they’d get more attention. And maybe they can use that attention to do what they did yesterday.

After ten minutes of streaming, they had actually gained two viewers. Though they didn’t recognize the usernames from yesterday, and they weren’t saying anything. 

Jason sighed, “Hey Mike, why don’t we make a bet. Best three out of five, each loss we lose a piece of clothing.”

Michael knew exactly what Jason was doing, he wasn’t THAT naive. But he didn’t want to embarrass himself or Jason, by calling him out. “Pfft, I’m not gonna lose,” he said proudly.

“Alright, it’s a deal!” Jason held out his fist and Michael bumped it. The first game was pretty uneventful, but Michael won and Jason reached for his socks.

“Hey, socks don’t count!” Michael blurted out. He blushed and pointed at Jason’s shirt, he wanted Jason to actually undress. It came out a little more desperate than he intended, sure, but he didn’t really care as long as the end result was what he wanted.

“I know, I was just messing around.” Jason laughed and striped his t-shirt. He threw it towards the bed, out of frame of the camera. He peeked at the stream, it was hovering around two to four viewers. He grabbed the controller and smirked, “Next I’ll make YOU take your shirt off!” 

“Haha, alright sure…” Michael blushed at Jason’s words. He couldn’t think of it any other way than lewd. The second game was also a wash, Michael had always been better at games than his friend.

“Damnit!” Jason exclaimed.

“Ha!” Michael stuck out his tongue and mocked Jason. As Jason started to unbutton his jeans both boys noticed someone in the stream chat.

Killugon12: Are you two playing a stripping game?

Both boys smiled and Michael started typing.

ShowRyuKid: ya :)

Killugon12: Very nice.

No donations yet, but that wasn’t even on the boy’s minds at the moment. Jason pulled his jeans off throwing them on the floor where his shirt was. He adjusted his boxers so that they were fitted for the audience, which had gone up to six. After snapping the waistband of his undies and laughing, he sat back down for another game.

“Are you nervous?” Michael asked.

“Why would I be, dummy.” Jason’s words had double meaning, he didn’t know if he could actually win this, he just wanted an excuse to be naked. During the third game Jason was losing again, but it turned around in the end. Unknown to Jason, Michael had let him win.

“Alright, you got me,” Michael said before stripping his shirt.

“I was just letting you win before, by the way” Jason lied, though he expected Michael to know that.

“Mhm, sure.” It’s the fourth game and it goes similarly to the last one, Jason had barely won. Michael had made so many mistakes that Jason had started to get suspicious. 

Killugon12: The dark haired kid is totally sandbagging XD

Reno01: Yeah, it’s almost like he wants to strip with his friend lol.

Both boys saw the messages and before Michael even took off his sweatpants he started typing.

ShowRyuKid: i am not!

Killugon12: Oh really? Are you sure about that :P

“Are you really?” Jason asked.

“N-no!” A lie. Jason didn’t buy it, though he couldn’t really complain. So he chose to go along with it.

“Alright,” Jason smirked. Michael, even when embarrassed when his plan was discovered, pulled his sweatpants down. He wore the same kind of tight briefs he had worn yesterday, he was already sporting quite the chubby in there, not fully erect though.

The last game was about to start.

Killugon12: I got my money on the dark haired kid in the briefs.

Reno01: Yeah, he’s definitely the better player.

FacelessGiraffe: Is the loser stripping? I just got here. My money is on the blondie, he’s bigger.

Kev1982: Is that what’s going on here?

Like clockwork, the less clothes the boys wore, the more people would watch. It was now at eleven viewers. Game five started up, this time Michael had no intention of holding back. Surprisingly the game was closer than the usual one sided beating from Michael. The end result is the same though, Michael was victorious.

“Yeah!” Mike stood up and raised his arms above his head. “In your face!”

“Gah!” Jason hated losing, but he figured it wasn’t that bad. “Alright fine,” he stood up and hooked his boxers, but Michael stopped him.

“Wait uhm…” he hesitated, “I wanna… take… them off.” He cracked a slight smile.

“Alright,” Jason smiled back. Michael slowly grabbed onto the hips of Jason’s undies and pulled them down. Once his friend’s cock was free, he put on a face of lust. It was strange, he had been holding back these feelings since they started fooling around, but now he was indulging in those feelings. Nevertheless, it was liberating to Michael. Not to mention Jason felt great about it too.

FacelessGiraffe: Damn, I betted wrong. But there really aren’t any losers here, are there? Lmao.

Killugon12: Man did you see his face when he stripped his friend?

Kev1982: You two shouldn’t be doing this : /

They suddenly got a donation for ten dollars, finally somebody was willing to send money for the show. Jason stepped out of boxers and kicked them away, standing there completely nude as his dick grew harder and harder. Michael looked at it and smiled, before grabbing Jason’s balls and cupping it in his hand.

“Woah,” Jason flinched. He looked down at Michael who had a grin on his face, Jason couldn’t help but smile as well.

Reno01: Oh wow, he looks like he desires that cock so much. I’ll donate another ten if the other one gets naked too :D

YoungGany99: Oh look what we have here. Being naughty again, huh? :P

Killugon12: They did this before? I wish I could’ve seen that.

Kev1982: Seriously how old are you two? You look like kids.

Michael got up, “Here, you can do me now,” pointing at his briefs.

“That’s right, you better let me.” Jason crouched down, before hooking onto the waistband, he rubbed his hand over Mike’s already erect dick that bulged his tight undies. It just made Michael even hornier. Jason pulled his briefs down and they were soon kicked away, not really caring where they landed. Both boys huddled around the computer.

ShowRyuKid: O hi gany :)

YoungGany99: Sup, looks like you two took my advice XD

Kev1982: Seriously, this is wrong. You’re too young to be doing this on camera.

Killugon12: Dude, you’re really killing the vibe.

Reno01: Yeah leave them alone.

ShowRyuKid: if u dont like it you can just leave

Kev1982: Alright fine, this is dumb.

With their heckler hopefully gone for good, they thought of what they could do now. Both boys were painfully hard and ready to have some fun. They then got the other ten bucks Reno had promised.

ShowRyuKid: wat should we do?

YoungGany99: You don’t have to ask us, just do what feels good :P

Reno01: Have you tasted each other’s dick before?

Both boys sat silent for a second, but Michael had grown the courage to reply.

ShowRyuKid: we havent

Reno01: Why not give it a lick?

Michael turned to his friend and with slight hesitation, grabbed Jacobs dick, bent down, and licked his leaking tip. Jacob leaned back and moaned. Michael swirled his tongue around it before coming back up. He didn’t know what he had expected, but he thinks he liked the taste.

“Wow dude, that felt amazing,” Jason said. Michael just smiled back.

Killugon12: How did it taste?

ShowRyuKid: idk… pretty good i guess lol

Killugon12: I guess we know who the hornier one is then XD

Jason blushed, Michael had been the one most afraid at first but he only had gotten bolder. Not to be outdone, Jason went to do the same to Michael, except he wrapped his lips around the head.

“Ah, Jay!” He moaned at his friend’s sudden cock sucking. Jason held it in his lips for a few seconds, wetting the head of Michael's dick with saliva before he came back up.

YoungGany99: So cute ^_^

Reno01: This is the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.

They got another donation of twenty dollars. Seventeen people were watching the horny boys experiment with each other, a new record.

“Fuck, that felt so good…” Michael couldn’t resist stroking his dick.

Jason wiped his lips of spit, “do it to me too, I wanna see how it feels.”

Killugon12: There really must be a god, and he’s blessed me enough to witness this.

YoungGany99: Yeah these two are a couple of hotties. You should’ve seen them cum yesterday XD

Michael bent down and didn’t hesitate this time, he wrapped his lips around the head of Jacob’s dick and licked all over. He didn’t stop stroking himself the entire time. Jacob placed his hand on top of his friend’s head and rubbed it.

Reno01: Try and see if you can take it deeper.

YoungGany99: Only if you want to.

“They’re asking if you can take more in,” Jacob said. Michael then lowered his head down further, taking about half of Jacob’s dick in before coming back up slowly. “Fuck! Bro, you’re gonna make me cum just from that.”

Michael lifted his head for a moment, “You better not cum in my mouth,” he was not ready to eat his friend’s sperm.

“Then let me do you a little, I’m about to explode.” Michael sat up and Jason took over. He didn’t waste any time seeing how far he could take Michael in his mouth. He almost took the entire thing, Michael had a smaller dick after all. They got a ten dollar donation.

YoungGany99: Congrats on taking your “friendship” a little further ;)

Michael stared at the screen but couldn’t focus, the sensations he was feeling from his friend’s mouth was too much. He made all sorts of naughty faces at the camera as he was being pleasured.

Killugon12: Look at his face XD he’s enjoying it so much.

Reno01: Yeah he looks lost in pleasure

Michael didn’t realize he was making faces, the embarrassment somehow made it hotter. “Dude I’m gonna cum,” he tapped Jacob’s shoulder.

After sitting back up Jacob wiped his lips again. “Dude, I think you were leaking.”

“Really?” Michael hadn’t noticed himself producing pre-cum before.

“I think so, something there was wet and salty.”

“That does sound like it would be it.” Michael started stroking his cock, “I can’t take it anymore though. I gotta cum.”

“Alright, let me help,” Jacob moved Michael’s hand away and replaced it with his. He fapped Michael’s cock hard.

“Ah god…” He titled his head back and moaned. “Ahh~” he shot out several spurts of cum that flew in the air before gravity forced it back down, landing back on his dick and Jason’s hand. He moaned in short bursts until he was all out of boy jizz to give. He took a deep breath, “T-thanks Jay.”

“No problem, but you gotta do me too. Watching you cum was super h-… I mean nothing, nevermind.” Both boys were still afraid to admit to each other that this was more than just about the stream.

“Y-yeah,” Michael had an idea of what Jason’s unfinished sentence was. Before he grabbed Jason’s cock he glanced at the stream, it was gone. “What the hell?” He checked what was wrong. While trying to start it back up again a message appeared.

Rivr.tv: Your account has been suspended for violating the terms of service.

“Seriously!?” Michael shouted.

“What happened?” Jason stared at the screen, still holding his dick in hand to keep it hard.

“I think we just got banned.”

“No way…”

“W-what are we supposed to do now?” Michael seemed sad.

“Uhm… I don’t know,” Jason kept stroking his dick, he really didn’t want to lose that boner. “You can finish me now, and we can think about it later,” he tried to egg on his friend. Michael looked at him and nodded.

For the first time, one of them made the other cum without any camera or audience. The whole time, Michael thought of what was going to happen after this, and if they would continue to experiment.


	3. Don't Give Up On What You Enjoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Jason were depressed after being banned. But when a door closes, a new one opens. A door that offers a much better opportunity.

“And so, Jason picked up the new character and totally couldn’t figure out how to play him,” Michael laughed.

“You would have the same trouble too! I swear they make the characters harder and harder to play in each game.” Jason took a bite of sandwich.

It was the Wednesday after their weekend of streaming had ended. The boys were eating lunch as normal, telling their friend, Ivan, all about Tournament Fighter X.

“Sounds like a lot of fun, I would get it too but my parents rarely get me games at all, even old ones.” Ivan had said before taking a swig of milk. He is a frail and nerdy boy, given form by his rectangular glasses, his preppy clothing and neat black hair. The only detail of him that went against his nerdy appearance was that he wasn't pale, he was of Hispanic descent. 

He’s often bullied by everyone except Michael and Jason, who were also outcasts due to their antics. So naturally Ivan started hanging out with them, since they were the only kids at school that were nice to him, and they didn’t mind either. Ivan never got himself caught up in their shenanigans though, his parents were strict. And despite being the same age as the boys, he looked closer to ten.

“You could always come over to one of our houses after school and play y’know,” Jason said.

“I know, it’s just hard to convince my parents to let me out. Thanks though.” He got up to throw his food in the trash.

When Ivan left the boys alone, Michael leaned over to Jason and whispered to him, “By the way, I got some good news, let’s get some privacy before the next class starts.”

“Why not just tell me now?” Jason whispered back.

“Because it’s complicated.”

“Well just give me the summary real quick.”

“Shut up dude, Ivan will hear us and start getting nosy.” It was true, Ivan had just got back to the lunch table and sat down.

He adjusted his glasses, “What are you guys up to now?”

“What do you mean?”

“Yeah, what’s up?” Jason tried to hold back a giggle.

“You two were whispering to each other like you’re coming up with some evil plot,” Ivan had always been a perceptive boy.

“We’re not up to anything man, just chill,” Michael waved dismissively.

“Yeah sure, you act like I don’t already know you two. Did you get detention yet this week?”

“Nah, not yet at least.” The reason being that Michael and Jason had tried to stay away from detention so they could spend more time with each other. They wanted to spend as much time together as they could just in case one asked the other if they wanted to fool around some more, which they hadn’t.

“What a surprise,” Ivan didn’t really believe him.

The whole time they were talking, Jason was on his phone sending a text to Michael. Who was still right in front of him. Michael felt his phone buzz in his pocket so he checked it.

Jay: dude wat is it u need 2 tell me?

Mike: u really cant wait man?

Jay: im just really curious

Usually, Michael and Jason had no problem talking about anything in front of other people. So this caused Jason suspect it must be about something lewd. That made him excited.

Mike: alright fine. well i still had the 90 bucks we got from streaming so i ordered a better webcam. it should be delivered soon

Jay: u still have the money even after being banned?

Mike: yay, the money gets sent to a different account separate from the stream site. so as long as it gets sent there, it stays there

Jay: awesome, wat are we going to do with the camera though?

Mike: thats the other thing, remember younggany? i messaged him on a new acct and asked him wat i should do!

Jay: ok? wat did he say?

Mike: he showed me a website specifically for streaming sex stuff like wat we were doing. 

Jay: so? we will still get banned for being underage

Mike: that’s the thing as well, the website doesnt care about that either. as long as we dont cause any trouble we’ll be left alone

Jay: that seems kinda hard 2 believe

Mike: i thought the same thing, but i checked it out and it seems legit. theres even a system where we can get paid for making videos and stuff

It really wasn’t just about the money anymore, but it was worth mentioning.

Jay: hm alright, we can try :)

Mike: i knew you’d say yes. i gotta show you something else 2 after lunch, so just follow me

“You two are texting each other!” Ivan blurted.

“No we’re not!” Jason and Michael both shouted in unison. They then looked at each other and blushed.

“You really are up to something!” Ivan pointed at them.

“Just mind your own business Ivan,” Jason scoffed.

“Yeah why does it matter anyway. If we were up to something, you wouldn’t want to be a part of it anyway.” Michael stuck out his tongue mocking Ivan.

“Yeah, cause I don’t want to get in trouble in school.”

“What if it wasn’t school related and we wouldn’t get in trouble?” After Michael said that Jason immediately kicked him from under the table, he flinched.

“Like what?” Ivan tilted his head.

“Nothing… never mind.”

Michael and Jason stayed mostly quiet for the rest of lunch, Ivan had been keeping an eye on them closely. After lunch was over all three boys left the cafeteria, and Michael grabbed Jason’s shirt and led him down a different hallway than they usually go.

“See you later, Ivan!” Michael waved. Ivan squinted his eyes while light reflected from the lens of his glasses.

“Where are we going?” Jason asked.

“Y’know the single person bathroom on the second floor, by some faculty offices?”

“Yeah, are we going there because that’s where the least amount of people would be?”

“Exactly, we have a job to do!”

“A job? Don’t you hate those?”

“This job is a fun one,” Michael gave a cute smile. Once they made it to the bathroom Michael looked around to make sure nobody would see them enter. When they were in he locked the door.

“Ok, what is it? We should hurry though, class is in ten minutes.”

Michael took out his phone and opened the camera app. “Take your dick out.”

“R-really?” Jason not only blushed at Michael saying that, but of how he said it. He hooked his cargo pants and pulled them down, he didn’t hesitate at all and can feel himself getting hard already. “What’s this for?”

“That website allows you to post pictures and short videos, so we’re going to make a little preview for our channel.” Michael had already started taking pictures of his friend as he undressed.

“So we're not only streaming now?” Jason said as his under fell around his ankles, and his dick stood half-hard.

“We'll do that most of the time but we could do this when we don't have the time, is that alright?” Michael had forgotten to even ask if his friend was okay with it.

“Mhm, it’s fun,” Jason nodded.

“Let’s get you hard then,” Michael moved closer to Jason and grabbed his cock, and started stroking.

“Oh man~” Jason had remembered how much he loved this. Michael snapped another picture with his hand gripping Jason’s cock.

“Do you think you can cum before we have to get to class?”

“Dunno, maybe if you… sucked me?” Jason just went out and said it.

“Hm, it’s probably better to just capture what we can for now, we could get some cum shots later.” Michael was taking this very seriously, which was out of character for him. He usually hated having to do things, but fooling around with his best friend felt so good that it didn’t feel like work at all. “Here, hold my phone. I trust you know how to take a good picture.”

Michael handed Jason his phone then got down on one knee in front him. He stuck out his tongue and lightly licked the head of Jason’s cock while looking up towards him. Jason was already leaking, he had been waiting for this to happen again for what felt like months. Jason couldn’t focus and forgot what he was supposed to do, he just kept admiring his friend’s cute face servicing him.

“Dude,” Michael tried snapping his friend out of his horny trance.

“R-right, my bad,” Jason pointed the camera at Michael and took a few photos of his tongue teasing. Once Michael heard the camera snap a few times, he took Jason’s dick into his mouth about halfway. “Ahh~” Jason’s moans echoed through the bathroom. He took another snap of Michael sucking him off. 

To his disappointment, Michael stopped and stood up. “Alright,” Michael fiddled with his belt and pulled his pants and briefs down to his knees. He was already hard as rock just from touching Jason’s cock. “Gimme,” he took his phone back and snapped a few pics of his own dick. He looked at Jason and said softly, “touch me.”

Those words were candy to Jason’s ears. He grabbed Michael’s dick and stroked it quick.

“Uhm uh, not so fast,” Michael said. It took a lot of willpower to tell him to go slower. “It blurry on the camera when you go too fast.” Jason did as he was told and Michael took a few more pics. Checking the time, they only had a few minutes left before class. “Let’s hurry,” Michael handed Jason his phone again.

Michael turned his butt to the camera and bent over, keeping himself up with his hands against the wall. “Take a few of my ass.”

“Oh man,” Jason couldn’t help but masturbate with one hand as he saw his friend so willingly show his butt to him, it gave him all sorts horny thoughts. He took several shots of Michael’s ass from different distances, stroking himself the entire time. “Dude, I’m gonna cum.”

“You’re jerking off back there?” Michael turned his head, “We don’t have time.”

“It’ll take five seconds dude, can I cum on you?” Jason moaned.

“No you idiot, I’m not going to class with your jizz on me!”

“Fuck alright,” He knelt down and stared at Michael’s ass to get at least get a good view. It was a much better angle as you can see his balls and part of his boner. Jason took one last photo before ejaculating on the cold floor beneath him, grunting the whole time.

“Jeez man,” Michael stood straight and turned around. He had half a mind to jerk off until he cums as well, but they were out of time. “You better not have gotten any jizz on my phone,” He reached down and snatched it from Jason.

“Phew… have more faith in me,” Jason chuckled as he grabbed some toilet paper and wiped his cock clean.

Michael scrolled through all the photos and smiled, “Yeah these are fine, it should make a nice preview.”

“You’re welcome,” Jason smirked.

“I’ll thank you when you find the self control to not jack off when looking at my butt.” Michael just realized what he was implying, “I mean, just kidding.” He laughed sheepishly.

Jason didn’t say anything, he only tried to hide his smile. “We should get going, we’re gonna be late.”

“Yeah, but you owe me.” Michael went to the door and peeked his head out into the hallway, it was safe.

“Okay, fair enough.”

The boys rushed to class, they ended up a minute late but they didn’t get in any trouble. What they didn’t notice as they were leaving the bathroom was that Ivan was around the corner spying on them.


	4. If You Want Success, You Need To Grab People's Attention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Jason are in the woods, discussing things with their unofficial "manager" and trying to keep feelings in-check.

The boys had an unspoken rule. Despite them being glued to each other for half of their lives, they had opposing interests in certain activities. Michael was always the nerd, he liked to sit inside, browse the internet and play video games. While Jason was fine with that, he also enjoyed going out for walks in the woods, playing sports and other physical games.

The rule was that either boy could drag the other along with them, and they wouldn’t do the same multiple days in a row. If Michael dragged Jason to his house to play some video games, that allowed Jason to drag Michael out into the woods, even if Michael preferred to stay inside. Today was one of those days, a Friday, where they had planned to have a sleepover at Jason’s house. That was another unspoken rule among them, they’d switch what house they slept over every week.

Both boys were in the woods behind Jason’s house. Jason was messing around with some sticks, trying to build a tiny hut. While Michael sat on a fallen tree, legs crossed and huddled up in his sweater hoodie while looking at stuff on his phone. Jason had learned how to build huts while he was at summer camp with Michael, but he was having trouble. Not only did he have to find sticks of a good size and thickness, but it had to be strong enough to not get blown down from the wind. The latter part is what Jason had trouble with.

“Damnit!” Jason shouted as his hut got blown down for the twentieth time. He turned and looked at Michael just sitting lazily. “Hey, why don’t you help.”

“Okay…” Michael didn’t move an inch, he just kept scrolling and typing on his phone.

Jason, slowly losing patience and just figured he should give up if he can’t get Michael interested in what he was doing. “Whatever, forget it,” Jason walked over and sat next to him. “What are you even doing anyway?”

Michael took a few seconds to answer, “Nothin’.”

Jason leaned over and saw he was messaging YoungGany again. “Do you ever give yourself a break from thinking about that website?” He sighed and places his head on his hand.

“I dunno,” Michael really wasn’t paying attention and Jason was getting annoyed by it. So he punched Michael’s arm, not too hard but enough to have him feel it. “Ow, what the fuck!”

“You’re being an asshole,” Jason said.

“I’m the asshole? You just punched me?!”

“Because you’re being an asshole!”

Michael scoffed, “Alright fine… sorry.”

“See? Not so hard to talk to your friend,” Jason gave a cheeky smile.

“Yeah, whatever,” Mike chuckled. “He was just giving me advice, like how we probably shouldn’t use our real names.”

“Did you already tell him our names?”

“Well, I did mention yours once.”

“Dude…”

“It’s fine, he’s a nice guy.” He patted his Jason’s back, “anyway, I’ll just talk to him later. You needed help?.”

“Nah it’s fine, I was already bored of that stupid hut anyway.” Jason leaned his head against Michael’s shoulder, it felt nice but he realized how it looked so he jerked himself back to sitting up right.

“Are you tired?” Michael asked.

Jason had been given an excuse to cuddle against his friend. So he nodded, “a bit.”

“Well there’s nothing else to lean on. So go ahead,” Michael invited. So Jason rested his head on his friend’s shoulder. Feeling daring, he also held onto Michael’s arm as well. Both boys felt good about this, like it felt natural. 

“Did those pics we took get any attention?” Jason’s eyes got heavier as he got more comfortable.

“Yeah, it got us like two dozen or so followers. Some comments on them too.” 

“Are they nice?” Jason tilted his head up.

“Last time I checked, yeah. People seem to like us, some of what they said was really embarrassing though.” Michael let out a chuckle while he tried to find the comments.

“They better like us. We’re sexy,” Jason playfully slapped his own butt and both boys started laughing.

“Yeah we are,” Michael secretly liked that Jason had inadvertently called him sexy. “Here, you can read them.” He handed his phone to Jason who started swiping through.

“‘wow look at the cock at that boy, it’s the perfect size for his body’” He read out the comment out-loud it was under the picture of Jason standing there with his dick half hard and exposed. “Perfect size? Does that mean my dick is big?”

“I don’t know, some people apparently like smaller dicks. Someone said that about the picture of mine,” Michael scratched his head.

“So they called your dick small? That really doesn’t sound very nice.” Jason raised an eyebrow.

“Well that’s the thing, they said it in a really nice way. Like they genuinely loved it. It doesn’t really bother me as long as they’re not being mean,” Michael shrugged.

Jason shrugged too, as long as his friend wasn’t offended, he wouldn’t worry about it either. He swiped to a different photo, this one was when Michael had sucked him off. Looking at Mike’s face like that and remembering how that felt was arousing him. He ignored his stiffening member and read the comment like normal, “‘duuuuude that boy looks like he loves sucking his friend’s dick, what a lucky kid to have a friend like that!’” Jason did feel lucky.

“Yeah that’s the embarrassing one I was talking about,” Michael let out a chuckle and tried to look away.

“What makes it so embarrassing? I thought the whole point was to get some eyes on us.” Jason shifted a little to not make his erection too obvious, not that Michael would mind anyway.

“Cause… I don’t know… never mind.” Michael tried to dismiss the question but Jason wasn’t satisfied.

“You know you could tell me anything, right Mike?” There was an awkward silence. Until it was broken by sound of the phone receiving a message.

“Oh, let me see that. It’s probably Gany,” Michael had quickly changed the subject and grabbed his phone back. He checked to see what YoungGany had said.

YoungGany99: Did you ask your friend if he’s okay with streaming tonight?

M&J: hes reading this right now

YoungGany99: Oh, nice. What does he say then?

“Yeah, we can do it tonight. Gotta try out the new camera anyway,” Jason nodded.

M&J: he said yes

YoungGany99: Awesome, can’t wait. Don’t be nervous though, it’ll be a lot like rivr.tv was, but focused on sex instead of gaming. Did you come up with pseudonyms?

The boys glanced at each other, they didn’t know what that word meant.

M&J: wats that?

YoungGany99: A fake name you can use instead of your real ones. People can easily spread word about you if you give them a name to go by.

M&J: M and J arent good enough?

YoungGany99: It’s serviceable but not catchy. Plus it’s not really memorable either.

The boys silently thought of what they would like to be called.

“What if I was Joker?” Jason asked.

“That honestly sounds really dumb, nobody is going to take you seriously,” Michael couldn’t help but giggle.

“Fine,” Jason pouted.

Michael thought a bit and snapped his fingers, “I think I’d like Max. It shares the same first letter as Mike and I think it sounds cool.”

“Yeah that’s not bad, in that case… Why don’t I call myself Jax? That way our names go together.”

“Jax isn’t a real name,” Michael shook his head.

“Yes it is! Besides, who cares if it wasn't?”

“Because I told you nobody would take us seriously.”

“It’s a real name, Mike!”

Michael growled and started messaging Gany.

M&J: hey is jax a real name?

YoungGany99: It is.

“See, ha!” Jason stuck his finger in Michael’s face.

“Ugh, fine.”

M&J: how does max and jax sound?

YoungGany99: Yeah that should be fine, matching names are good. What would the name of the channel itself be called? Again, ‘M&J’ doesn’t stand out.

Michael hated having to brainstorm so hard but he silently put up with it.

M&J: wat about “detention boys” or “boys in detention”?

YoungGany99: I feel like there’s a story behind that decision but I won’t ask. Don’t tell me either. “Kidz in Detention” sounds better. “Kidz” stands out more on this site compared to “Boys” and people will love a playful misspelling.

Jason audibly groaned, “I don’t want to be called a kid.”

M&J: jax says he doesnt want 2 b called a kid

YoungGany99: Good, you’re already using the fake names. And sorry Jax but if you want to get as much attention as you can, calling yourselves that is the way to go. There are plenty of “Boys” already on the site and almost all of them are twice your age. And to be honest, you two are kids and people are going to call you such, no matter what.

Jason scoffed as he rubbed his cheek on Michael’s shoulder, he wasn’t a fan of it. Michael tried to cheer him up, “Hey it’s alright, you shouldn’t let it get to you.”

“Whatever, I’ll ignore it.”

M&J: alright that will work

YoungGany99: Awesome, you already uploaded some previews but you should create a profile picture with both of you together, faces included. It’ll also help catch people’s eyes.

M&J: should we show our dicks in the picture too?

YoungGany99: You don’t have to, but it’ll only help.

Michael pulled down his pants just enough to show his dick and balls, then sat back down. “Feels weird with my ass on the wood,” he chuckled.

“I bet,” Jason said as he did the same. “We should help each other get hard.” Jason’s erection from before had disappeared since, but it was about to make a return. He grabbed Michael’s cock and Michael grabbed his, they stroked each other until they were fully aroused. 

Michael hung the camera above them while Jason hugged his side and brought their faces cheek to cheek. They smiled and the picture was taken, it seemed good on the first try. The picture perfectly captured Jason's hug, their hard dicks staring at the camera, and most importantly, their cute faces. Michael sent it to Gany.

M&J: is this ok?

YoungGany99: It’s perfect, both cute and hot <3.  
YoungGany99: You two look like the perfect couple.

Michael and Jason blushed without looking at each other.

M&J: we arent a couple though

YoungGany99: Why not? You two would be perfect for each other, don’t you enjoy fooling around?

The boys didn’t know if they could answer that honestly. Of course they know they did and they could rightly guess that the other did too, not to mention they had been best friends for so long. But they weren’t sure if they were ready to admit it to each other, what if that admission led to their friendship breaking apart? That was their biggest fear.

YoungGany99: Listen, I’ve been around the block and I know love when I see it. The first day I saw you two I could tell just by the way you looked at each other, I’m assuming you have a lot of history together. If you aren’t ready to admit it then fine, just keep doing what you’re doing and have fun. You’re both really young, you'll figure it out.

Michael and Jason could barely even look at the message without getting blushing intensely and feeling awkward.

M&J: thanks

Michael doesn’t know why he answered that way but Jason took notice.

YoungGany99: No problem :). I’m really looking forward to the stream later, you’re going to be crazy popular when word spreads.

The compliment made both boys smile.

M&J: we can give u a private show if u want, as thanks for helping us out ;P

Jason laughed at what Michael typed up. They did still have their pants down and though they lost their erections since their uncomfortable conversation, it would only be a matter of seconds to get it back.

YoungGany99: You should probably save yourselves for the stream lol.

M&J: r u sure? we dont have 2 cum, just ask us wat u want :)

The boys giggled and Michael placed his hand on Jason’s cock to get him hard, Jason returned the favor.

“Do you think he’ll actually take the offer,” Jason asked.

“Of course, he wouldn’t have helped us so much if he didn’t want something in return.” Michael slowly ran his hand up and down the length of Jason’s cock.

YoungGany99: All I ask for is a short video of you two kissing.

The boys looked at each other in confusion.

M&J: thats all u want?

YoungGany99: Yes.

M&J: nothing naughty like dick pics or our butts or something new?

YoungGany99: I’ll see plenty of that later. I just want to see you two make out.

“Huh… That’s weird,” Jason remarked.

“Yeah, that seems suspicious. What wouldn’t he want something sexier?”

“Maybe he just finds kissing really sexy? We should do it anyway.” Jason grabs Michael’s face and turns it to him.

“Yeah… it should be fine,” Michael opened his camera app and started recording. He made sure the angle was right and hit record. “This is for Gany,” he said before he closed his eyes and kissed Jason. It was strange for the boys, they hadn’t kissed in a while and this time it felt different. It felt more intimate when people weren’t watching them in the moment. Of course Michael was recording but nobody was actively watching and they might as well have forgotten it was there.

Everything was silent except for the rustling of leaves and the slurping sounds coming from the boy’s mouths. Neither one of them wanted to break the kiss but they eventually had to stop, though they’d much rather keep their lips locked together for eternity. Eventually Michael was the first one to break the kiss, he stopped recording.

Jason can still feel his friend’s saliva outside and inside his mouth, he wanted it to stay there forever. He blushed and thought of how good that felt. He almost wanted to touch himself but had the self control not to. Neither one said anything but still wanted to mention that they liked it. They just assumed the other did too.

“Holy shit, that was six minutes long?” Michael showed Jason the timestamp.

“What, r-really?” Neither boy had realized they made out for that long, they were so lost in it that they lost track of time. To them, it felt like a minute at most.

“Well, I guess he’ll be happy with this.” Michael sent over the video to YoungGany.

YoungGany99: Wow, this looks great. Did you two have fun? :)

M&J: um yeah i guess lol

Michael was being modest, he actually felt like making an excuse to keep on doing it. He was starting to admit to himself that he didn’t need an excuse, once you’ve sucked your friend’s dick more than once then how harmful could it be to make out? It was just part of the boy’s reluctance to do things when there was no camera involved.

YoungGany99: It doesn’t look like an “I guess” to me. What about Jax?

Jason silently nodded to Michael.

M&J: he says he liked it

YoungGany99: At least he’s more honest.

Michael was getting tired of being called out on his denials but he understood why.

YoungGany99: You two will be stars, message me when you’re going to start streaming.

M&J: ok thnx gany

YoungGany99: You’re welcome :).

Michael closed the messaging app and turned to Jason, “Are you nervous?”

“A little, but if it’s similar to the last two times then I think I’ll enjoy it.” Jason stood up and pulled his pants back up, he was still hard but he figured they weren’t going to do anything else.

“Uh-” Michael had to stop himself from telling Jason that he should keep his pants off. Seeing him get dressed again while they were alone and horny made him sad. He didn’t understand why he couldn’t just say it, he knew Jason would agree to it. But something was holding him back. He knew it was silly and ridiculous, “what’s the difference if we did stuff off camera?” was a question running through his head.

“What?” Jason asked, looking at his confused friend.

“Fuck it,” Michael thought to himself, “I gotta stop being so afraid!” Michael parted his lips to speak but they boys suddenly heard a voice shouting to them from somewhere in the forest.

“Jay!” It was a faint high pitched voice. The boys couldn’t make out what it said until it got a bit closer. “Jason!”

“Oh, I think it’s Harry,” Jason said. Harry was Jason’s little brother, Jason found him very annoying but Michael kinda liked him.

“Why do you think he’s calling for us?”

“My Mom probably told him to get us because dinner is ready.” Jason made sure his boner wasn’t conspicuous just in case Harry found them, he was losing that boner rapidly anyway. “Come on Mike, get your pants on!”

“Oh!” Michael quickly stood up, too quick actually. “Woah!” He tripped and fell face first on the dirty ground. He rolled onto his back and squealed.

“Jesus,” Jason crouched down and helped Michael onto his feet, then pulled up his pants for him. “Why did you trip?”

“It was an accident, sorry.” Michael chuckled.

“Oh dude… never change.” Both boys started laughing and Michael looked behind him seeing that his clothes had gotten dirt and leaves stuck to him.

“Can you clean this off of me?”

“Yeah sure,” Jason swiped his hand across Michael’s back to clean him off, there was some on his butt too so Jason took care of that.

“Oooh” Michael joked as he was getting his butt smacked.

“There was some stuff on your ass too,” Jason chuckled. He spent a little too much time with his hand there, Michael had been cleaned a while ago. He felt like messing with Michael by grabbing and squeezing his butt.

“Haha, dude!” Michael blushed and started laughing, it made him forget that he was disappointed in not being able to play with Jason alone.

“Ha, there you are!” Harry jumped out from behind a tree and pointed at them. Harry was a small kid at the age of nine and he acted as childish as a child could be. “What are you two doing?”

Jason quickly took his hand off Michael’s butt, “Nothing just go away.”

“Mom said you gotta come to dinner,” Harry mocked.

“I know!” Jason always had little patience for his baby brother.

“Sup Harry,” Michael smiled at him. Jason didn’t know why but Michael was always nice to Harry. Mostly likely because Michael always wished he had a little sibling.

“Hi Mikey,” Harry smiled back. “So what were you two doing, playing some kind of game?”

“Yeah, we were playing a game. Did you wanna play too?” Michael laughed before Jason punched his arm.

“Yeah, I’ll play!”

“No, we’re not playing anything and if we were I wouldn’t want you to play,” Jason said rudely. “Come on, let’s just go eat.”

“Aww,” Harry slumped his shoulders. The boys went back to Jason’s house and ate dinner. Both Michael and Jason tried to stay composed as the time to stream came closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if you wanted more explicit sex, every chapter can't be them having sex. But I did make sure to put some general horniness in there ^_^


	5. Everybodies a Critic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason and Michael start their first day of streaming on the new website. How will this new environment treat them, and how will they fare?

M&J: wat if they want us to do more?

YoungGany99: Then ignore them, do only what you feel comfortable doing.

M&J: wat should i name the stream?

YoungGany99: Keep it simple, something like “Two 12 year-old amateurs”

M&J: that sounds degrading 2 call us amateurs

YoungGany99: It’s really not, tons of people like amateur porn.

M&J: alright fine but how should we start out?

YoungGany99: Start out slow and fully clothed and progressively get naughtier and more naked. But really, just go at your own pace. Start out guns blazing if you want, but it’ll probably be a short stream if you do.

M&J: ok thnx again gany. I’ll c u in 10 minutes, or u’ll see us i guess

YoungGany99: No problem. You’ve done this two times before, it won’t be that much different. Just make sure to ignore any trolls, don’t let them distract you. Oh, and keep your webcam mic on, people will want to hear your voices. Just make sure not to say your real names or any other personal details.

Michael sat back on the couch in Jason’s room and sighed. Jason was still brushing up in the bathroom, he was always anal about his hair. Michael on the other hand didn’t care, as long as he showered his hair could be as messy as it wants to be. He was in a weird state between calm and nervous, calm because he wasn’t fidgeting, nervous because he felt butterflies in his stomach.

Jason’s room was actually the basement, Michael was always jealous because it was a lot roomier and more private. It was actually quite lucky since they could be louder than usual. He had already set up the equipment, which really only included his laptop and the new webcam he bought online.

Not only did the new camera look a lot better than the built-in laptop one, but it was easier to move around. They could hold it in their hand and bring it in for closer shots of their boy bits, given that they aren’t too far from the laptop.

“Grrr…” Michael was getting antsy waiting for Jason to come back. He wanted to tap his feet anxiously, but sat completely still. He gripped his phone tighter in one hand, the screen had already gone black from not being used. The other hand gripped his thigh, which was not fully covered from his loose basketball shorts. The door swung open and Jason came down the stairs, practically glowing, he had really made an effort to look prettied up.

“Finally!” Michael shouted.

“What?” Jason adjusted his tank top to make sure it was nice and unruffled.

“We only have like,” Michael checked his phone, “three minutes minutes before we start.”

“What do you mean only three minutes? We’re not on a schedule, dumbass.” Jason took a seat next to his friend and calmly sighed.

“We should be,” Michael shook his head. “I don’t get you, you don’t bother to wash your hands after taking a piss but you’ll spend half an hour doing your hair or whatever.”

“If we’re going to be on a porn site competing with other dudes, I gotta look my best. What I don’t understand about you is that you’re taking way too seriously yet you didn’t put the effort into your appearance.”

“W-wait, are you saying I don’t look good?!” Michael panicked, he was beating himself up for being so negligent.

“No no no, you look great. Just calm down!” Jason attempted to do some damage control. He can tell Michael was taking it very seriously, but he didn’t see why.

“Are you sure?...”

“Yes,” Jason took a moment to finish the sentence, “you… you look amazing.” Both boys just smiled silently. “You should chill out though, we’re doing this for fun, right?”

“Umm, yeah…” Michael answered quietly. He was, but he was also treating it like a job. That was a first for him, he was always a lazy kid.

“Good, just remember that. Alright?” Jason patted his friend’s back and they both nodded. 

“Are you ready though? I told Gany we’d stream around this time,” Michael checked the clock again. It was 11p.m.

“Yes!” Jason clapped his hands together, “let’s go.” 

Jason was excited, Michael was too but in a different way. Michael reached for the laptop to start it up, Jason looked over his shoulder as he typed.

Hi, welcome to Kidz in Detention! Our names are Max and Jax.   
We love to be very naughty little boys!  
Max is the horny brown haired skinny angel who likes to play video games and wear his tight briefs.  
Jax is the lewd blonde haired hottie who likes the outdoors and getting dirty, in more ways than one ;).  
Together we love to have fun with each other and for other people.  
Make sure to subscribe and please consider donating! Our parents don’t give us an allowance :).

“What the hell is that supposed to be?” Jason asked.

“The description for our streams, Gany helped me come up with it.”

“Isn’t it kinda... cringy?”

“I thought so a little too, but Gany recommended it and he knows more than we do so,” Michael shrugged. “Okay here goes nothing,” he said as he named the stream the way he was told and pressed the button to start it up.

Both boys sat back as the camera clicked on and Jason had his arms stretched out while Michael had his hands folded on his lap. Jason didn’t know what the plan was so he tried speaking up, “Sooo…”

“Shh!” Michael pointed out that the viewer count had suddenly shot up to thirteen people. Among the viewers was Gany, the boys wondered if he had brought them with him.

“Shit,” Jason whispered, “so do we say anything?” Jason was genuinely curious as to how they would go about this.

“I don’t know, it’s kinda scary for some reason,” Michael whispered back.

“Do we just start then?”

“Yeah… Gany told me to start out slow so…” Michael turned to his left and brought his lips to Jason’s. Jason was a little surprised but he stayed composed and kissed back.

Juicywiener: wow they really r very young :)

People were already commenting. Which was good because this further motivated the boys, they enjoyed the positive attention. Michael swung a leg over Jason’s, so that his knee was in between Jason’s legs.

“Touch me,” Michael said just loud enough for the camera to pick it up. Jason clumsily wrapped his arms around his friend as they kissed, he didn’t know if Michael wanted his ass grabbed so he just brushed over it every now and then.

HellAngel2012: Did you hear that? He wanted to be touched so bad, what a horny kid.

BettyWhiteTitFuck: Dude, the smaller boy’s ass looks so great in those shorts. What was his name again, Max?

Gaysx123: i wonder if they r already hard

The boys were hard, they had to remind themselves they were being watched because of how lost they would get while kissing. 

Jason was at a loss of what to do, so Michael figured he’d have to take the reins. Michael took his shirt off and threw it on the ground, Jason took a look at the chat and saw the comments about Michael’s ass. He hooked Michael’s shorts and undies, pulling them down just enough to show his friend’s petite butt.

“What are you doing?” Michael asked confused, he thought he would have to do everything.

“They really like your butt. It’s pointing right at the camera.”

“Oh, well in that case,” Michael bent over slightly to jut his ass out more and slapped it lightly.

BettyWhiteTitFuck: Holy fuck I didn’t know 12 year-olds could have such a nice butt!

Jason joined in and put his hand on Michael’s other butt cheek, he didn’t expect it to feel so nice. His cock was aching in his pants just begging to be free. Michael turned his head to the camera and looked at what people were saying.

Hagard1990: He really likes showing off, doesn’t he.

Juicywiener: What a delicious ass. I wish I was in that room.

Gaysx123: can u say “i wanna get fucked” while spreading ur butt?

Hagard1990: Yeah, I wanna hear him say that too.

Michael didn’t think he could muster up the courage to say something so embarrassing, so he ignored the request.

Jason couldn’t take anymore and tried pulling down his sweatpants, but Michael stopped him “Let me take them off,” he said as he took off his shorts completely, he was now nude except for socks. Jason stood up and Michael smirked at the camera as he slowly stripped his friend, watching his boner get stuck on the waistband of his pants before bouncing up.

HellAngel2012: Oh, he’s got some hair unlike his friend.

Michael didn’t know whether to take offense to that or not. He just focused on the task at hand, by stroking his friend’s cock and licking his lips lustfully.

Hagard1990: Why are they so silent? They should talk more.

Michael didn’t really know what to say, nothing came to his head. Jason on the other hand thought of something, “You look so sexy without clothes, Max.” He even remembered to not call him by his real name.

Max couldn’t help but smile, not that Jason had thought of something to break the silence but that he had been called sexy by his best friend, sincerely too. “You’re sexier,” he teased back as he moved to plant kisses on Jason’s stiffy

Gaysx123: r u gonna fuck?

Hagard1990: They’re super amateurs, just look how clumsy XD.

Jason was the only one looking at the chat, but he ignored it. Michael pointed at the couch, “sit down.” Jason followed Michael’s orders and Michael on all fours put Jason’s cock in his mouth and started sucking.

“Oh God, Mi- Mi- … uhhh, Max,” Jason had almost slipped out his friend’s real name by accident. Each time Michael had wrapped his soft young lips around his best friend’s throbbing penis, he realized he enjoyed it more and more. Not that Michael knew why, he couldn’t possibly understand why he had a good time when doing it. 

Despite the fact they were streaming to a growing audience of thirty-five people, they didn’t exactly understand why people liked to watch them either. Before last week, they hadn’t considered themselves “sexy” and they certainly didn’t expect to enjoy having sex with each other. Of course they had learned what sex was and the different kind of sex. Anal, oral, vaginal, anything you’d learn in a sex-ed class for kids their age. Jason and Michael just didn’t understand why they had these feelings, nor how to process them. Instead, they fell into the primal desires that humans have built into them, especially for preteen boys at the cusp of puberty.

Michael didn’t try to think about it much as he sucked his friend’s cock for both their, and the audience's pleasure. Stuff like that gave him a headache. What he could figure out was that his favorite part of sucking dick was licking the head like it was ice cream, he just thought it was fun to do and that it felt good. He also loved when Jason’s dick progressively swelled more and more, coinciding with his moans getting louder and louder and… hold on- “Hmph?!” Michael didn’t have time to realize what was happening before it was too late. Jason’s cum suddenly flooded his mouth, Michael had never tasted sperm before but he knew this had to be it.

He tried pulling away but it was too late, his tongue was already coated and the last shot of cum hit his face as he pulled away, staining his nose and lips. With an annoyed face he spit the cum back onto Jason’s dick and wiped his face with his forearm. “You asshole, why didn’t you tell me?!” Michael slapped Jason’s chest.

“I-I tried to… sorry,” Jason scratched his head and chuckled. Michael wasn’t amused though. Not only did he have Jason’s boy juice forcefully ejaculated in his mouth, but Jason wasn’t supposed to cum yet anyway.

“No you didn’t, you just moaned and then jizzed in my mouth…. You dick…” Michael made sure he got the taste out of sperm out of his mouth. He didn’t hate it or anything, but he was too angry to enjoy it.

Juicywiener: hey, y did u spit it out?

Gaysx123: boo u shoulda swallowed

Seeing the chat’s jeers just made Michael even more frustrated. He was starting to lose his hard-on. Jason noticed this and suddenly grabbed it, it would be bad if Michael lost his arousal. “Sorry… what can I do to make it up to you?” he said as he jerked Michael off.

Michael didn’t say anything and just looked around the room. First at Jason who was doing his best to cheer him up. Then at the stream, they had lost viewers due to his outburst. He tried not to feel sorrowful, people were still watching.

XxcumshotxX: come on, do something!

HellAngel2012: This got so boring, these kids have no idea what they’re doing lmao.

BettyWhiteTitFuck: Finger your asses.

Hagard1990: Max and Jax is such a cringy stupid name too lol.

The comments they were getting just made things worse. Both their confidence and their libido were diminishing.

YoungGany99: Don’t look at the camera, look at each other. Then do what you want :)

They suddenly remembered that their anonymous friend was watching them the whole time. Gany’s advice had worked thus far, so they had no reason to ignore it now. Both boys stopped focusing on the chat and looked at each other. They did their best to not let the criticism bring them down, and they realized why they were really doing this. 

It was a way to justify exploring their sexual feelings for each other. Sexual feelings they always had but kept in their subconscious until streaming brought it out. They didn’t have to think much about why they felt this way about each other, or why they enjoyed it so much. Not when they were streaming they didn’t.

Michael looked at Jason with renewed lust and Jason returned the glare. Michael lifted a foot onto the couch and faced his reinvigorated young cock at Jason’s face. “Well it’s only fair I get to cum in your mouth now,” he said as he shook his penis up and down playfully.

Jason giggled, “Yeah… that’s fair.” He leaned forward and licked Michael’s dick before wrapping his lips around it and sucking.

“Ah~... that’s so much better,” Michael moaned while placing his hands on Jason’s head for support. Jason wasn’t done either, his boy jizz covered dick was still standing at attention for some action. Michael started to thrust his dick back and forth in his best friend’s mouth. No longer needing to do the work himself, Jason sat still and masturbated. He didn’t know why he felt the need to do this, only that having his friend’s small dick thrusting in his mouth was erotic.

Juicywiener: finally some real good action!

Gaysx123: fuck each other instead

Hagard1990: Well now it’s a bit better.

Michael and Jason didn’t see these comments, they just kept focused on each other. Michael looked down at Jason with his dick disappearing into Jason’s mouth every time he humped. And Jason looked up at Michael’s lustful faces he made every time he felt really good.

“F-fuuuck!” Michael thought about warning Jason he was going to cum, but he decided against it. Jason knew however that his friend was close, it was plainly obvious. A few more thrusts and Michael’s balls retracted into his body, and his ass clenched tight as he shot the back of Jason’s throat with cum. He can feel his legs start to get weak as he had the most powerful orgasm of his life.

Jason released his mouth and started coughing, he saw the orgasm coming but he didn’t expect it to be so strong or for it to feel the way that it did. Michael fell backwards onto an arm of the couch and relaxed.

XxcumshotxX: he coughed it up -_-

BettyWhiteTitFuck: They’re super amateurs, I guess that’s expected since they’re just a bunch of little kids.

“Mmph,” Jason scoffed. He hated being called a kid and felt like the crowd was being unnecessarily hard on them.

YoungGany99: That was hot as fuck <3

Michael wasn’t paying attention to chat but Jason was. He was thankful of Gany’s support but felt like he had enough. He gave a fake smile and wave and said his goodbyes before closing the stream.

After the stream had ended Jason lied back and sighed, “Jeez.”

“Why’d you close it?” Michael asked tiredly.

“Well we’re both pretty tired… plus people in there were still being rude.”

“Even Gany?”

“Nah, Gany was nice as always.” Jason's boner hadn’t dissipated even though nothing was happening. He started stroking it again.

Michael heard him but decided to check if they made any money, he frowned. “We made twenty bucks…” He said disappointingly.

“Well… that’s not all bad,” Jason shrugged.

“It’s not even close to half of what we made on the other site in one day, and the audience didn't even appreciate us,” Michael was getting angry at the thought. He felt like they were doing people a service and they deserved thanks.

“Hey hey it’s fine,” Jason placed a hand on Michael’s chest and pulled him away from the laptop forcing him to retract back onto the couch. “Just ignore it, we’ll think about that stuff later.” He tried to assure Michael.

“Alright… fine,” Michael looked at Jason’s hand on his chest, while he masturbated with the other. “You’re still horny?”

“Y-yeah, I don’t know. It just wasn’t going down.” A drop of cum hanging off of Jason’s bouncing balls dripped onto Michael’s body. “Is it okay… if you help me out again?”

“Even after the stunt you pulled earlier?” Michael mocked.

“We’re even now, aren’t we? Please Mike,” He smiled and begged.

“Yeah, go ahead. I don’t feel like moving my arms though, so just rub it on me or whatever your need to do.”

“Thanks, Mike… you’re a good friend.” Without thinking, Jason lowered his head down and pecked Michael’s lips. Neither boy said anything. Jason masturbated and rubbed his lubricated cock on Michael’s belly until he ejaculated into his belly button. Both boys cleaned up and went to sleep, they wondered if they would bother streaming again.


	6. "Pratice"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason and Michael are feeling down and defeated. But they just need a little push to get them going again.

Michael was laying his head in his arms on top of his desk. Jason, seated in front of Michael, basically did the same but was in more of a lounging position. Both boys were stuck in Mr. Morgan’s history class. Neither paid attention, they usually never did. But instead of being their usually mischievous selves, they acted sullen and downtrodden.

Today was Tuesday, and they had been this way since their stream last Friday. The effects of that stream lingered throughout their weekend. Instead of having a horny filled time together, they regressed back to playing video games or playing in the forest, like normal kids. Michael hadn’t even talked to YoungGany since that day.

He knew Gany had contacted him but the boys didn’t answer back. What was the point when they were unsure if they’d even go back to that website? They weren’t even sure why Gany was so kind to them anyway. They could guess why, Gany was a man that probably wanted to have sex with them. But if that was Gany’s actual motivation, why didn’t he act like it?

Gany was very adamant about not letting the boys reveal any information about themselves. They didn’t even care if Gany were to ask, the boys were reckless and naive and would probably tell him. But their anonymous friend didn’t want to know any of that. Instead, he seemingly just wanted to help them stream. The boys weren’t convinced that was the only reason, nobody else watching their streams went to any lengths to help them.

Regardless, the boys were thankful, but didn’t know if they could go through the embarrassment again. They hadn’t even fooled around in class this week, their trademark activity they were most known for at school. The other kids and teachers were thankful though, everyone thought the duo was annoying. Even their only other friend Ivan, who was sitting across the room, found them irritating when they were causing chaos.

No one was worried that Michael and Jason seemed depressed, except one person. Mr. Morgan was the only one who seemed worried for the boys, he knew how much they loved to fool around in his class. Usually a teacher with rambunctious students and shitty pay would be happy about the boy’s change in attitude. Not Morgan though, he saw it as a problem. Previously having been a school counselor, he saw the change in mood as a red flag.

No one knows why he switched from being a counselor to a history teacher. His tall slim figure, with his dark disheveled hair, kind demeanor, soothing voice and a handsome, charming face was the perfect combination of features for helping angsty pre-teens feel comfortable. You could mistake him for being the nerdy character of a boy band. Of course this came with being seen as a pushover by some of the trouble kids, including Michael and Jason. But the duo still liked Mr. Morgan, mostly because he was easy on them.

Mr. Morgan was teaching ancient Greece and it’s many mythological figures. He didn’t like to sugar-coat things, so he talked about the many heinous acts the Greeks believed that their gods committed. The boys didn’t care though, why would they? They occasionally glanced at each other but at this point they had nothing to talk about. They just wanted class to be over so they could go get lunch.

The bell rang and the sudden loud noise caused Michael and Jason to jump in their seats. Just as they were about to leave, Mr. Morgan grabs Jason’s shoulder. “Hold on, can I talk to you for a second before you leave for lunch?”

“Uhm…” Jason was a bit caught off guard. Michael tried to sneakingly slip by and leave nonchalantly cause he had a feeling that Morgan would ask him to stay next.

“You too Michael, please.” Morgan said in a kind manner.

“Gahhhhhh!” Michael groaned and limped back into the classroom, he had almost gotten away.

“I know you two want lunch but please, let me just talk to you two real quick.”

“We didn’t do anything though,” Michael protested.

“I know, you aren’t in trouble. I just want to talk.” As the classroom emptied Jason took a seat on the desk and Michael did the same next to him, though reluctantly. A few seconds passed before Morgan started talking again. “So what’s up with you guys, is everything okay at home?” Morgan leaned back on his own desk, he didn’t want to seem imposing to them.

The boys looked at each other and Jason answered. “Yes, why?”

“You two haven’t been like yourselves. You’re both sitting quietly in your seats and hardly talking to each other.”

Michael raised an eyebrow, “Isn’t that a good thing?”

“No, because it’s obvious something has been bothering the both of you and I’d rather you two be happy. You don’t need to say specifics, but please let me help.” Mr. Morgan pleaded in a soft, kind voice.

The boys took a glance at each other seeming confused. “What if it’s really nothing and you’re wrong in your assumption?” Michael replied.

“I’m not, I know something has your boys down.”

“How do you know?”

“Because… I’m a professional. I used to be a counselor.” Morgan said as if he came up with that answer on the spot.

“What if we don’t want help?” Jason asked.

“That’s up to you, but you can at least talk to me about it for a bit. Again, you don’t have to give me details.”

“Well…” Jason muttered and took a moment to collect his words. Michael looked at him and 

gave him an unamused face. He wasn’t sure if Jason was actually going to go along with this. “What if... you enjoyed doing something new, but people kept saying you were bad at it?” Jason then felt Michael elbow him in his side, he recoiled and almost fell off the desk he was seated on.

“Stop that Michael, I’m not here to pry into your business. I just want to help.”

“How could you help?” Michael snarked.

“I can give advice. You mentioned you enjoyed doing these things?”

“K-kinda… sorta,” Jason answered while Michael hesitantly nodded his head.

“What does ‘kinda sorta’ mean? If you don’t like it then don’t do it.”

“Well we do, I think, but It’s complicated.”

“Then practice and get good at it. If you’re not practicing alone then yes, they’ll be people who might criticize you if you’re unprepared. But if you enjoy it then keep going at it, practice by yourselves then show off.” Mr. Morgan smiled.

“Oh…” Jason said, the idea hadn’t crossed his mind. Michael on the other hand squinted and thought to himself about something different.

“Or, you could do your thing in private regardless, and not show it to anyone. It’s really up to what YOU want, not what others want. If you want to keep among yourselves just for the fun then do it.”

“What if somebody was encouraging it and helped us out?” Jason asked.

“I-I’m sure he means good, but tell him thanks but you don’t want to do that anymore.” Michael perked up his eyebrows. Morgan scratched his head and continued, “I assume you kids are just dying to go and get lunch though so I’ll let you both go.”

“Thanks Mr. Morgan,” Jason said and the boys stood up.

“No problem, it’s my job to make sure my students are happy, if you’re still having trouble or if something else is bothering you then you’re free to talk to me.” The teacher smiled and waved.

The boys left the classroom. Jason sported a smirk on his face, he felt more comfortable now. Michael though was thinking to himself. Jason tried to break the silence as they walked towards the lunchroom, “So, do you think we cou-”

“Jay, did you think something was weird about what Mr. Morgan said?” Michael interrupted.

“Huh?... I don’t know, I found it kinda comforting. Why?”

“I think he knew what we were talking about,” Michael exclaimed.

“What are you talking about?” Jason was completely oblivious to what his friend meant.

“We didn’t say specifically what we were doing but he knew we weren’t ‘practicing’ by ourselves.”

“Huh?”

“How would he have known that?!”

“It was probably just an assumption, it’s not like we corrected him or anyth-”

“Then when you mentioned Gany, you didn’t say a name or anything about him. But Mr. Morgan said ‘he means good’.”

“And?”

“How would he know we were talking about a male?”

“Cause when have we ever talked to girls? We’re pretty much seen as gay losers,” Jason giggled and Michael punched his arm. The boys didn’t know if they were gay or not, and they didn’t think about it.

“I don’t think so man, it seems suspicious to me. We disappeared from Gany for a few days and Mr. Morgan acts weird giving us advice instead?” Michael dug his hands into his hoodie and looked down towards the floor.

“That sounds ridiculous, and that would mean that our history teacher watched us… do that stuff. You’re overthinking it, what are the chances anyway?”

“I don’t know but yeah, I would hope that isn’t true. If somebody who knew us watched those streams, I think I’d hide in my room for the rest of my life.” Michael blushed.

“Yeah, same…” Jason let out a smile.

* * *

After lunch they moved towards gym class. While in the locker room Jason took a seat on a bench in his underwear, he leaned his head on his hands and watched Michael undress. Usually they changed into their gym clothes in a hidden corner, away from everybody else. This was mostly for Michael’s sake, since other kids had previously made fun of him for still wearing his preferred tightie whities. It didn’t matter though, they didn’t talk to other people besides Ivan and even he left them alone most of the time to avoid getting in trouble.

Jason sat there, forgetting to put his gym clothes on, instead stared at Michael and thinking of what Mr. Morgan had told them earlier. Michael had his back towards him and didn’t notice, he took his shirt off and then his jeans. Jason noticed he started to appreciate his friend’s body more and more since they had started fooling around. He didn’t know if this was a result of puberty, or maybe the years of close friendship he’s had with Michael culminating into more developed feelings. His dick started to tent his boxers as his eyes were lustfully fixated on Michael.

As Michael pulled his jeans down to the floor he bent over, showing his petite butt and the small bulge of his balls through his tight briefs. Jason was fully hard and as Michael turned around, he noticed this. He saw the erection Jason was sporting and slapped him with his jeans that he was still holding.

“Ah- hey!” Jason yelped.

“Why the fuck are you hard? What if somebody walks by and sees you like that?” Michael scolded just quiet enough that it didn’t echo.

“I don’t know, sorry. I couldn’t help it.” He placed his hands over his dick trying to hide it, it didn’t help his boner disappear. Instead it made it more difficult with his dick rubbing against the fabric.

“G-get rid of it and put your clothes on, idiot.” Michael tried not to look too hard, he feared he might get an erection too.

Jason didn’t move and instead stayed silent for a moment while gathering the courage to say something. “Mike, what if we… practiced like Mr. Morgan suggested?”

Michael froze for a moment, keeping his gaze off of Jason. “I don’t mind, but we can’t do it right now.”

“What if we skipped it, just for a little.” Jason shrugged.

“You really want to skip gym? It’s your favorite class.”

“Yeah, just for some uh, practice…” Jason didn’t know why he kept calling it practice, instead of being forward with what he really meant.

Michael took a second to answer, “Alright, we’ll wait a little until the room clears out and we’ll go into a toilet stall.”

Jason silently jumped in his seat in celebration, he didn’t think Michael would actually agree. The hidden truth was that both boys had been painfully horny, a product of their budding transition. But neither thought the other was in the mood for anything the past few days.

“You still gotta put your gym stuff on though, you can’t walk around in your underwear.” Michael ignored his own growing erection and got dressed in a tank-top and track shorts. He enjoyed the breeze on his thighs.

“R-right, shit.” Jason got up and dressed as well, instead he wore basketball shorts.

After a few minutes the locker room was silent, by now the boys knew that nobody would be around. Michael was about to grab his phone, everybody usually left theirs in their locker so Jason assumed Michael reached for it to record what they were about to do. Jason grabbed Michael’s arm to stop him, “We’re not recording anything remember, this is just for us.”

Michael widened his eyes, “Oh yeah… my bad.”

The locker room led into a small hallway, that had the entryway into the bathroom and the door leading to the gymnasium. They left the locker room and headed towards the bathroom, as soon as they had assumed everybody had left. Or so it seemed until they pulled around a corner into the hallway and saw Ivan leaning against a wall. 

“What took you guys so long?” Ivan’s eyes fluttered. Usually Ivan would hang around Michael while Jason actually participated in the activities.

“Uhm,” The duo said in unison. Michael quickly came up with an excuse, “Jay’s not feeling so well!” He blurted out. 

“Oh, are you going to the nurse?”

“N-no, he just needs to use the toilet. We think,” Michael giggled.

“Mhm, yeah. Stomach troubles!” Jason said in a chipper tone. Obviously, betraying their tale that Jason was sick. 

Michael shook his head disappointingly at Jason. “We’ll be out in a couple more minutes once Jay feels better.”

“Alright…” Ivan said in a monotone voice. He pushed the gymnasium door open and closed it slowly.

Michael and Jason felt relieved. “Did he actually buy that?” Jason asked.

“Dunno, but whatever.” Michael took Jason’s hand and led him into the bathroom, then entering the closest stall.

“What if somebody comes in and has to pee?” Jason asked as Michael locked the stall door for extra measure.

“Then just stand on the toilet so only my feet are visible and stay quiet.” Michael shrugged back.

“Okay…” Jason looked down at Michael’s crotch, the boys were thankful they weren’t hard when they ran into Ivan. “Should I?” He raised an eyebrow. Michael nodded silently. Jason got onto his knees and pulled Michael’s shorts down to the floor. Michael’s dick was already starting to harden.

“You’re going to suck mine?”

“Yeah, is that alright?”

“Of course, I just thought you would’ve wanted me to blow you first since you were the one who asked that we do this.”

“It’s fine. To be honest, I was horny because I saw you undressing and I just… kinda felt like I needed to do this.” Both boys blushed. Feelings they didn’t say out loud were already coming forward. Jason leaned in and licked the head of Michael’s cock, it twitched. He then took it into his mouth, which seemed to cause it to fully harden almost instantly.

While the duo were lost in their own naughty world, the gymnasium door opened very slowly and quietly as it could. Ivan slipped through and looked into the bathroom, he couldn’t seem much from outside the entryway but he can barely tell that the boys were in the same stall together. He quickly but quietly went to his locker and grabbed his phone, his heart thumping in nervousness. He tiptoed into the bathroom and opened up the camera app on his phone.

Ivan bent down and lied on the floor just enough to get the best view he could. He was right, Jason was on his knees in front of Michael, not only that but Jason was clearly tenting his basketball shorts. Ivan’s heart skipped a beat, he had a feeling something like this was happening but he hadn’t seen another boy’s boner before, even if it was covered up. He inched a bit closer and started recording. He didn’t know why he felt like doing this but he thought this footage would be useful to him.

“A-ah, Jay…” Michael moaned and leaned back against the stall door. Usually when people suggest they should practice, they mean to their time and work on getting better. But for Jason and Michael, they just wanted to let out their horny energy with each other. Jason was just trying to make his friend cum.

Jason plopped Michael’s dick out of his mouth and kissed it, “Does it feel good?” Jason asked.

“It feels the fucking best dude.”

“Good,” Jason giggled and kissed Michael’s cock again. He pulled down his own shorts enough to free his penis. He started masturbating before taking Michael in again.

Ivan’s eyes widened, not only was this his first time seeing someone else’s dick, but he didn’t expect it to look the way it did either. He didn’t know how to feel about it, he just kept recording while trying to keep his phone as steady as possible. He didn’t even notice himself getting hard.

“Ah fuck, Jay I’m going to cum,” Michael moaned.

Jay took Michael out of his mouth and stood up, “Suck on mine a little then.” Michael returned the favor by getting on his knees wasting no time putting Jason into his mouth.

Ivan now got an eyeful of Michael’s dick, noticing that it looked the same as Jason’s but smaller. He now noticed he got turned on himself. He didn’t question why, he pulled open his shorts to take a look at his erect dick. Looking back at the boys in the stall he decided he wanted to try touching himself. It was a thing he was too scared to try in the past. He pushed his hand into his pants and pulled back his foreskin. He touched the head of his dick with his thumb and sucked air through his teeth when he felt how sensitive it was.

Meanwhile just a foot away, Jason whispered aloud “take the whole thing.” Michael obliged, grabbing Jason’s ass with both hands and swallowed Jason’s cock whole. “Ah-ahhh, alright alright. I’m already going to cum too.”

Michael began masturbating then took Jason’s dick out of his mouth and jerked him off too. Jason puffed heavily as he was coming closer and closer. “You’re not going to stand up?” Jason asked.

“I want to watch you cum,” Michael replied.

“It’s going to hit your face though.”

Michael shrugged, “whatever, I’ll just wash it off.”

Ivan tried to copy the way Michael was masturbating but found difficulty due to his inexperience. All he wished at the moment is that he could see the whole thing instead of just the bottom portion.

“Oh~ I love you so much Mike.” Jason let out accidentally in the bliss of the moment before ejaculating onto his friend. Michael wanted to keep his eyes open by out of instinct he involuntarily shut his eyes in fear that Jason’s cum would hit it.

Even though he couldn’t see it, he felt it. It was surprisingly more pleasant than Michael thought it would feel. He stroked his dick faster, not noticing he was humming lustfully the whole time Jason came on him. His own cock spasmed and he let out a small string of cum onto the ground, the rest was dry besides the dribbles of liquid on the tip of his dick flying all over due to his aggressive cock pumping.

Ivan looked in amazement at what little sperm Michael could produce and thought to himself “So that’s what it looks like.”

Michael stood up and opened his eyes, feeling his face. Jason spoke up, “Uhm sorry about the face.” He almost felt like apologizing for saying he loved him, but chose to ignore it.

Michael chose to stay quiet about it too. “It’s okay, I wouldn’t have let you do it if I didn’t want it. Let’s just clean it up.”

In panic, Ivan realized that they had finished. He quickly stood up, pulled his pants off and left as quiet as possible. He made a little bit of noise, only Michael heard anything. “Did you just hear something?” He asked.

“Huh?” Jason said as he pulled his pants up, “Nah, why?”

“Hm, maybe it was nothing.” 

Both boys cleaned up and went out to the gymnasium. For being so late, they were given detention. Ivan sat alone as the duo was scolded. He felt ashamed, confused, and angry with himself. He now had footage of what had happened on his phone. He felt the need to delete it but he couldn’t bring himself to do so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to write. Going through a depressive episode so I just didn't feel like writing for a while and being generally busy with other things have held me back. I must thank all the nice people who leave kind comments. I appreciate it a ton and hope I don't disappoint.


	7. Big Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael has an interesting night with Jason's little brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Dubcon and *fake* incest.

Saturday evening October 31st, the sun was in the process of setting. Not that anybody could see the sun anyway, it being covered by a thick layer of clouds. The weather report said it wasn’t going to rain, though it looked that way. It wasn’t going to stop kids from going outside regardless, it was Halloween after all. 

Over the past few days, Michael and Jason had continued their “practice” sometimes more than once a day. They still called it practice but really, it was just sex. They discussed that they would indeed go back to streaming once they were comfortable, they even took a few videos of pictures and uploaded them to gauge reactions. Comments were overall a lot more positive than before.

They hadn’t done anything today though, they didn’t have the privacy needed. The boys were at Jason’s house and Jason’s little brother, Harry, had been harassing them all day. Jason was lying on his bed fiddling with his phone while Michael shuffled through the many boxes that were laying around, it was also a basement after all. Michael had finally found something close to what he was looking for, it was a pair of devil horns, there was even a small clip-on tail. 

He picked them up and showed them to Jason, “This should do, can’t believe you still have this stuff.”

“Huh, what’s that?” Jason asked looking up from his phone.

“You wore this for halloween about three years ago. It had a suit that went with it but I couldn’t find it, plus it wouldn’t fit me anyway.” 

“Huh, cool.” Jason didn’t care. “Are you really going to go?”

“Trick-or-Treating? Yeah I am, you should too.”

“Why though, let’s just stay here and pr-”

“I know what you’re going to say and no, we’ll have time for that later. Besides, who else is going to bring Harry trick-or-treating.” Michael pulled up the hood of his jacket and put the devil horns over it, then worked on clipping on the tail through the belt loops of his pants. “Your parents won’t do it and you don’t want to either. You should really treat him better, he’s your little bro.”

“He’s an annoying little kid,” Jason growled.

Michael frowned in genuine frustration and grabbed Jason’s arm, attempting to pull him on his feet. “Come on, stop being such an asshole.”

“I don’t wanna, we’re too old to be trick-or-treating anyway,” Jason pulled away and sat back down.

“You’re such a fucking dick, we did it last year. You won’t even do it for me?” Michael gave up, he wanted Jason to be with him but realized it was pointless. He decided that he’d be the big brother to Harry instead. It wasn’t the worst thing to him, he always wanted a little brother and was more than fine taking Jason’s mantle.

The door to Jason’s room swung open and the stomping of feet was heard descending the staircase. “I’m ready, pika-pika!” shouted Harry. He was dressed up as Pikachu. A pretty cheap costume but adorable nonetheless. It was essentially a onesie with an eared hood, he even went through the trouble of using red face paint to color his cheeks.

“See what I mean, loud and annoying.” Jason rolled his eyes and Michael kicked him in the shin, “OW!... asshole.”

“What’s going on?” Harry titled his head and asked.

“Nothing Harry, Jay is just tired.” Michael walked up to him and patted the top of his head, “You look great though,” he smiled.

“Are you coming Jay?” Harry asked.

“Nah,” Jason reclined onto his back. “I’m going to take a nap, Mike will take you.”

Harry frowned, he seemed disappointed. He grabbed Michael’s hand and spoke, “Oh, okay.”

Michael shook his head and said, “Alright, we’re going. See you later, Jay.”

“Hold up,” Jason held out Michael’s phone that he had left on the bed, “You’re forgetting this.”

Michael walked over to him and took his phone back. He whispered in Jason’s ear “I’m not sucking you off tonight.” He walked back to Harry.

Jason still wasn’t going to change his mind though. Although he remembered back to last with him lying on his back, looking down across his naked body watching Michael between his legs swallowing his dick. He loved that sensation but he was too stubborn to go back on his word.

“Alright let’s go,” Michael placed his hand on Harry’s back and led him up the stairs.

Before they exited the room, Harry turned to Jay and said softly. “Bye Jay.”

“See ya,” Jason replied coldly.

As they left the house Michael let out an exasperated sigh. He liked Harry a lot but he really wished Jason would come with them. As they walked onto the sidewalk Michael felt Harry grab his hand and hold it. Michael blushed, “Do we have to hold hands while walking? Aren’t you old enough?”

“It just helps me feel safer, especially since my parents aren’t here.” Harry replied shyly.

“It’s halloween, there’s a lot of people out right now, nothing is going to happen to you.”

“Oh, a-alright fine…” Harry hung his head and calmly took his hand away from Michael’s.

Sensing Harry’s disappointment, Michael realized that he shouldn’t let him down like that. Especially after his real big brother refused to come. He quickly grabbed Harry’s hand back and held it. “Nah, it’s fine. If it helps you then I don’t mind.”

Harry curled a smile. If the tail on his onesie were a part of his body, it would wiggle in joy. “Thanks, Mikey.” 

“Don’t mention it.” 

The boys walked around with each other, hand in hand, until they saw a house that looked like it was taking trick or treaters. It had just gotten dark. They rang the doorbell and were greeted with a woman in her fifties.

“P-pika!” Harry held out his empty bag and exclaimed. 

“Oh aren’t you an adorable little… yellow thing?” The woman said.

“I’m a pikachu…” Harry sighed.

Harry got his candy and with Michael in hand, walked to the next house. A few houses later the young boy’s bag got heavier and heavier. Michael was mostly ignored, he was offered candy occasionally which he stuffed in the pockets of his hoodie. But since he barely had a costume, people just assumed he was a chaperone for the younger boy and not an actual trick-or-treater.

Harry’s mood improved in tandem to the amount of sweets he had collected. The candy wasn’t the cause of his slowly brightening night though, it was Michael. Michael held his hand while they moved house to house, played along with his jokes, and offered him candy that Michael didn’t want at that moment. 

In Michael’s mind he felt similar, he was having fun. But like Harry, he wished that Jason was here with them. He couldn’t be genuinely angry at Jason, he was too attached for that. But for a moment the desire to be holding Jason’s hand instead flashed into his head. It was a brief thought, gone as soon as it came. He didn’t question why the image came into his head, he just shook his head and tried blocking it out, he thought it was stupid. At least he was feeling like the big brother he always dreamt of being.

Half an hour into their trick-or-treating they had made their way close to the more urban area of town. A soft thunder was heard rolling on the clouds above them suddenly. Harry looked up towards the sky, “Is it going to rain?”

“Not sure, I heard it wasn’t supposed to. It’s just a little thunder anyway.” Michael shrugged.

“I don’t want to get wet though,” Harry whined and nervously bent over slightly.

“It’s just water, it’ll probably just drizzle.” Michael eyed Harry, his face and posture showed that he was worried. Michael sighed, “do you wanna go home then?”

“M-maybe… a few more houses should be alright.”

“Are you sure?” The hidden truth was that Michael was tired of walking around, he was the indoors kid after all. He was doing this for Harry first and foremost. Nevertheless he wouldn’t want Harry to leave unsatisfied. “Your bag could hold some more.”

“I-” Harry began to speak but suddenly rain started pouring down harder. It was drenching the defenseless boys, and screams of other children began ringing as they ran for cover, at least the ones who didn’t have the intuition to bring an umbrella. Harry didn’t scream through, he was always quiet in public. Instead he whimpered and closed the hood of his pikachu onesie tighter. “Noooo…”

“Shit,” Michael cursed the circumstance he found himself in. The weather report didn’t say rain. “How could technology be so far along yet still be so wrong,” he thought. He closed up his own hoodie and put his arm around Harry, then searched for a place to keep dry, or rather from getting wetter than they were.

“Mikey, my costume!” Harry whined. Michael was a bit peeved at Harry stating the obvious, but he stayed quiet and kept to his search. 

Eventually he found an alleyway with a stone archway connecting two buildings on a road leading downtown. Michael wondered how old this building must be, it looked so old-fashioned, but it was perfect. “Yes!” Michael cheered as both boys were no longer exposed. Thunder roared and the sky lit up in a flash of lightning, but they were now protected from the elements.

The alleyway was well lit for what it was, a yellowish light on each end. One on each end, and conveniently one of which was right under the archway. A lucky set of coincidences, Michael probably wouldn’t have noticed the archway if it weren’t for this light. 

Suddenly Michael felt a smaller body hug his chest. He immediately knew it was Harry, who else could it be. But suddenly he felt a warm sensation in his chest as the smaller boy clinged to him. He had never had such wholesome interaction with someone younger than him. “It’s cold,” Harry said muffled into the pre-teen’s chest.

Michael placed a hand on the back of Harry’s head, then another one on his back. It was damp. He hugged Harry back. “Alright we’ll get out of here and go home.”

“How? It’s raining harder.”

“I’ll call y- Jason.” Michael almost said “your brother” but held himself back. Not for Harry’s sake or anything, but for the fact he wanted to keep his delusion that he was actually Harry’s older brother. Was this the brotherly love he always saw in tv and movies? Surely those were just dramatizations. But if that were the case, why did he feel so good right now. Even though Harry feld cold and uncomfortable.

Michael stopped thinking about it too much and picked out his phone from his pocket, luckily no water damage or anything, they hadn’t been out in the rain that long. He called up Jason, no answer. If anything were to sour Michael’s mood in the harshest way, it would be if Jason deliberately didn’t answer. He texted Jason next.

Mike: u fucking dick, answer ur phone!

He called again, still no answer. “Fuck,” he growled, although quietly.

“He didn’t answer…” Harry said as if he expected it to happen. Unknown to Michael, he was on the verge of tears. He felt betrayed by his big brother but still gave him the benefit of the doubt.

“He’s probably just busy, I texted him. Don’t worry.” Although Michael himself was worried, he didn’t want to make Harry even sadder than he was.

A minute passed in silence as they held each other. They needed to wait it out. Suddenly the sound of footsteps splashing on the wet ground drew closer and closer. A tall figure with an umbrella came into view, the person noticed the boys and turned his head to them before stopping. It looked like a young man, assumingly in his twenties. He eyed Michael for what felt like ten seconds, then looked Harry huddled to his chest.

“You kids okay?” The man said, his voice soft and non-threatening.

“Y-yeah,” Michael replied. Harry looked over as well and nodded.

“You two don’t look alright, I guess you didn’t bring an umbrella.” The man forced out a chuckle, trying to sound appealing. “What are your names?”

Neither boy replied.

“I’m sorry,” The man laughed nervously. “Do you kids need some help? My name’s Johnny”

“I’m Harry,” the nine year-old spoke up.

Michael was surprised Harry was the first to speak up like that. He shrugged, “Mike… my name’s Mike”

The man mouthed some words but the boys couldn’t tell what they were. “Are you two friends or-”

“He’s my little brother.” Michael interrupted. A lie that he didn’t know the reason for saying. Harry looked up to Michael for a moment, his arms never unwrapping himself from his fake brother’s torso.

“Where are you parents at, are they around?”

“No,” Harry said. Michael wanted himself to do the talking but didn’t know how to bring it up without attracted attention.

“Do you boys need a walk home then? How far do you live?”

“Far,” Michael blurted out quickly. Avoiding the specifics figuring it would be a bad idea to tell a stranger they just met where Jason and Harry live.

“Oh, then why don’t we just walk to my house, you boys could come in, dry yourselves off, have a drink. Then I’ll drive you home.”

“N-no, we have a friend who’s coming to get us.” Michael said unconvincingly. Harry knew that was a lie but didn’t say anything, he trusted Michael.

“Are you sure? I bet it’s cold out here, you can just stay for a few.”

Michael had no reason in his mind to keep insisting no, the man seemed like a nice guy who was just trying to help. Maybe if Harry wasn’t with him he’d take up the man’s offer but in his mind he felt it best to wait until Jason called back. Regardless, he was running out of excuses and needed something to say. In the middle of his thoughts his phone started ringing, it was Jason. 

Michael immediately answered, “Hello?”

“What’s up, why’d you call?” Jason said tiredly.

“You’re right down the street? Just walk a bit until you see the old buildings with the arche.”

“What?” Jason said, confused.

“Alright, looks like you guys don’t need me. Have a spooky night, kiddos.” Johnny said as he walked away.

Michael breathed a heavy sigh of relief, he felt like the smartest kid in the world at that moment. “Alright Jay, I need you to come get us,” He whispered. “It’s pouring out here and we’re trapped.”

“Ugh… alright. Where?”

Michael gave directions as to where they were, it only took fifteen minutes for Jason to get there to Michael and Harry’s hideaway. Michael assumed he must’ve hurried. Jason brought two umbrellas, assuming that one wasn’t enough. When Harry was given the option to choose to hide under Jason’s umbrella, or Michael’s, he chose the latter. Jason did not care where Harry settled, but Michael certainly did. Michaels mind was a jumble and didn’t think too much into it, he was just happy Harry was by his side instead of his actual brother’s.

The air was cold and harsh and wind blew in from the side, the umbrellas were near useless if the rain wasn’t hitting them from above. “Mikey, I’m still getting wet” Harry complained.

“I know, me too. We’re almost there.” He hugged the small boy closer and did his best to block the onslaught of rain. He looked at Jason and Jason looked back, Michael imagined that he stuck his tongue out at his friend as if to say “Haha he’s mine now!” He didn’t though, he thought it would be too embarrassing to show that he cared so much for Harry’s affection. Just earlier he briefly wished he had been holding Jason’s hand trick-or-treating, but that thought seemed to have left him at the moment.

Unknown to Michael, Jason was actually jealous of his little brother as he watched them. He wished he was the one sharing an umbrella with Michael, huddled close and comfy, or as comfy as one could get in such brutal weather. He brought two umbrellas hoping that Harry would use one by himself. 

Michael decided to break the silence, “Why didn’t you answer by the way.” He asked, directed at Jason.

“Oh, I was busy… and my phone was on silent.” Jason scratched his head.

“Busy with what?”

Jason didn’t immediately reply with words, only giving Michael a knowing face. Harry witnessed this but didn’t know what it meant. “I’ll tell you later,” Jason said with a wink and a smile. It was the first time Jason had smiled since Michael and Harry left to trick-or-treat. Michael understood that Jason was doing something he couldn’t say in front of his little brother, or anybody else for that matter, but he wondered what the sudden smile was for.

As they entered Jason’s house Michael let out the happiest sigh, “God, finally.” He folded the umbrella and threw it into the basket next to the door. Harry was still shivering as he placed his candy bag down. Jason did what Michael had done and began stretching.

“I’m going to lay down. You coming, Mike?” Jason said, yawning.

“Yeah sure,” Michael answered plainly while feeling black hair, which had stayed relatively dry. He felt something tug on his arm. He looked to his side and saw Harry looking up at him. Their faces were close, Harry was only a head shorter than Michael.

Michael stared confused for a few seconds before speaking up, “What?”

Harry seemed hesitant to say anything, he moved his eyes to Jason and quickly back to Michael. He leaned up and whispered, “Can you hang out with me a little more?”

Michael was shocked, usually Harry would try to insert himself into whatever Michael and Jason were doing. But he was seemingly asking Michael to be alone with him. Michael didn’t overthink it, he didn’t want to. Jason was his best friend and would always stay his best friend. But he couldn’t ignore the attention starved younger boy who looked up to him so much. The brother’s parents weren’t much about giving attention to their kids, it was most likely the reason Jason acted out so much since he was little. And if Jason wasn’t going to be there for Harry right now, then Michael had to. It wasn’t entirely a selfless act anyway.

Michael nodded and turned to Jason. “I’ll come down later, I’m going to eat candy with Harry for a bit.” 

Jason immediately scoffed, a hint of anger and perhaps jealousy in his tone. “Fine,” Jason hid his frustration and walked into his room at a brisk pace, not saying another word. Michael wasn’t one to not notice the signs of his best friend in a bad mood, but he chalked it up to Jason being too clingy and figured they’d work it out later.

“Come on!” Harry took Michael’s hand and carried his bag of candy with him upstairs.

The quiet and depressed Harry was gone as they entered the boy’s room. He threw his candy bag onto the bed and quickly shut the door. He jumped onto his bed gleefully rummaged through his bag. He paid no attention to the fact his soaked costume was dampening his bed. Michael sat on the edge and watched.

“Take whatever you want, Mikey.” Harry said as he munched on a chocolate bar.

“You sure? It’s your candy, man.”

“Yes I’m sure, my candy is your candy.” Harry certainly wasn’t one to be selfish of his plunder. Jason and Michael shared their candy all the time but that was when Michael also had some to share.

“Alright,” Michael shrugged and took out a blue jolly rancher to suck on. He remembered that he had scored candy as well. He took it out of his pocket and threw it in Harry’s bag. “You can have mine, I don’t need it.” Michael assumed it was better to give it to Harry than have Jason hog it later on even though he didn’t do anything to earn it.

Harry grinned. “Hey Mikey,” he said as he was chewing.

“What’s up?”

“Do you think that man we met was nice?”

“The one in the alley? I’m not sure, maybe.”

“He seemed kinda nice, I hated being in the alley, it was scary.” He swallowed his chocolate and unwrapped another.

“It wasn’t nice, that’s for sure. I’m glad Jay came at the right time.”

Harry didn’t say anything back, he just stared down chewing his candy. As his adrenaline slowed, he remembered he was cold and began shivering.

Michael was too but he was used to being cold, he didn’t have as much meat to him as other kids his age did. “You cold?”

“Freezing!” 

“Take that costume off…” Michael looked around the room and saw a heater, the same kind Jason uses for his room. “And stand in front of the heater,” He got up and turned it on before placing himself on the ground in front of it.

Harry hurried over and sat on his knees. He fingered the zipper but it wouldn’t budge. The zipper was stuck and no matter how much Harry twisted or turned his wrist, no progress was made. “Mikey can you help me?”

“Mhm,” Michael reached over and started tugging the zipper. “Damn,” he started putting more force into it. Every time he pulled down, Harry’s body jerked in tandem and he giggled. 

“Stupid zipper!” Harry laughed.

“Come on!” Harry’s hand was getting tired but he persevered. With all the strength he could muster from his exhausted stat he managed to yank the zipper as far as it could go in a flash. His eyes followed his hand and in less than a second he surprisingly found that he was now staring at Harry’s penis, jutting out the split in his onesie soft and nestled against his body. Michael’s jaw dropped in an instant and he froze still.

“Yay, thanks!” Harry jumped to his feet and shed the rest of his costume then sat nude on his knees in front of the heater. He held his hands in front of him and sighed in relief.

Michael sat still staring with his mouth agape. He kept his eyes on Harry’s naked body, small pink nipples, hairless smooth skin that seemed glowing, a tight ball sack that had not yet dropped, a soft and flaccid penis that seemed longer than average for his age and a smooth round butt that his heels dug into. Michael thought to himself that he needed to snap out of it, “It’s not a big deal” he thought. He had seen Jason naked at Harry’s age. Though he couldn’t remember feeling what he was feeling now, was it because Michael had started to experience puberty? Was it lust?

“The zipper is broken!” Harry said. It snapped Michael back into reality and he realized he had been holding the end of the zipper the entire time.

“S-sorry,” Michael croaked, his voice sounding more hoarse.

“ Aw, I was going to use the costume as pajamas…” He took the zipper from Michaels hand and inspected it. “It’s alright, maybe my Dad can fix it or something.” He stood up and placed it on a counter before sitting back down.

Something on Michael’s face must’ve given him away, even Harry seemed to have noticed. “What’s wrong Mikey?”

“Oh, uhm… why didn’t you wear clothes under your costume?”

Harry shrugged, “I don’t know. It was already comfy, and felt nice that way.”

“Oh…”

“Do you want me to put clothes back on?” Harry said with concern.

“N-no… it’s alright. I’m just surprised.” Michael thought that maybe he should say yes, but feasting his eyes on Harry’s nakedness seemed irresistible at the moment. A voice in the back of his suggested maybe it was wrong to feel this way, Harry was innocent. He couldn’t deny how his body was feeling, he tried his best to hide his erection.

“Are your clothes uncomfortable too?” Harry asked. Michael figured he must’ve been too conspicuous adjusting his pants.

“A little.”

“You can take yours off too. I don’t care.” Harry shrugged.

Michael began to doubt the situation, maybe Harry wasn’t innocent? “No, I’m alright. It’s not that bad.” He thought that Harry must be innocent. If he were to get naked his boner would be on full display. Michael thought that was a step too far.

“Hm…” Harry looked despondent by Michael’s refusal. He didn’t mind being the only naked person in the room but it certainly didn’t build any confidence. “Do you still want some candy?”

“Yeah, sure.” Michael nodded. Harry stood up and walked over to the bed. It finally gave Michael a good view of the boy’s butt. His dick strained itself in his pants, he desperately wanted release but felt it had to wait. He’d enjoy himself here as long as he could.

Harry came back with the bag and placed it between them. He dug through and found some gummies. Looking to distract himself from the awkwardness, he opened the bag of gummies, “Watch this!” He exclaimed. He tossed a gummy up into the air, opened his lips and caught it in his mouth.

Michael finally smiled again, “Nice! You practice that often?”

“Mhm, mostly with popcorn or something. I’m pretty good at it!” Harry bragged.

“Okay,” Michael reached over and grabbed one out of the bag. He copied Harry by doing the same. 

“Woah, you can do it too?”

Michael nodded. He didn’t have the heart to tell Harry it wasn’t that hard. But now the boys were smiling again and Michael couldn’t get over how when Harry smiled it made him even more beautiful. Michael thought of taking some pictures of Harry naked while he could, but didn’t know how he could make it look natural. He even pondered the possibility of sharing Harry on the website for clout. “NO NO NO NO!” A voice in his head screamed. He then felt terrible that the thought of doing that entered his head. Here was a sweet boy who was fulfilling his fantasy of being a big brother to somebody and he thought of taking advantage of him without consent like that.

Michael couldn’t linger on his guilt for long as Harry continued horsing around. “Let’s play a game!” Harry said.

“Oh… what kind of game?”

“We’ll throw some into the air and see who catches it with their mouth first.”

“Alright, what does the winner get?”

“Huh? I was just suggesting it for fun, what do you want to win?”

“Oh,” Michael felt dumb, of course it wasn’t a competition. “Nothing, nevermind. Just for fun.”

“Okay, come close.”

The fact that a naked boy like Harry asking him to move closer sent many dirty thoughts through Michael’s mind. He needed to shut those thoughts out. He moved the bag and sat directly next to Harry. He suddenly wished he had at least taken off his hoodie. He fantasized what skin on skin contact with Harry felt like. Michael wanted to, no, NEEDED to find out. He shed his hoodie as fast as he could.

“Are you taking off your clothes too?” Harry asked.

“Just the shirt, it was getting a little hot.” Michael still couldn’t get fully nude, he had no idea how Harry would react to seeing a hard dick. And he didn’t think it would be right to do that to Harry. But now Michael was able to get a taste of what Harry feels like even if it was just his side, it was as soft as he imagined. Michael felt like he had gone to heaven. It was different than when he and Jason would fool around. There was an unknown excitement he had never felt before. The innocence, the difference in age, the brotherly affection, it was all taboo and it all felt good. Perhaps Michael was desensitized to Jason that being so close to someone else made Michael feel so excited. Michael was glad heartbeats weren’t loud.

“Okay are you ready?” Harry asked.

“Yeah,” Michael said smoothly, grinning ear to ear.

“One…. two…” Harry tossed a gummy into the air and both boys opened wide. Michael, being taller than Harry gave him the advantage. 

Their bodies squished together and Michael was able to catch it in his mouth first. “Woo!” Michael victoriously raised his hands in the air.

“Not fair, you’re bigger!”

“So? I didn’t push you or anything.”

“Get lower so that we’re the same size,” Harry demanded.

“Alright fine, chill.” Michael giggled and leaned lower with his hand stretched out behind his back. His left hand was close to the boy’s ass. He wondered how it felt but he couldn’t simply grab it. He took a gummy from the bag that was placed in Harry’s hand, “Alrighty… one… two…” He tossed the second piece in the air. Harry tried his best with his cheek touching Harry’s but Michael still ended up victorious.

“You didn’t throw it right!” Harry said laughing.

“What do you mean?” Michael replied, chewing.

“You threw it up in the air on your side, so I couldn’t get it.”

“You’re just imagining things.”

“Nuh-uh, you cheater.” Harry said playfully. Michael could tell he was having fun.

“Let me do it.” Harry said as he grabbed the third piece. He eyed Michael for a little and smiled mischievously. He suddenly tossed one in the air without any countdown. It took Michael by surprise and he scrambled to catch it. Both boys pushed against each other and the gummy landed on Michael’s chin and fell unto the floor, they missed. Michael quickly grabbed it from the ground.

“Noooo!” Harry giggled and threw himself onto Michael, toppling him over. Michael while on his back held the gummy tightly in his hand, not phased that the naked little boy was on top of him. If he was paying attention he’d relish in the fact Harry’s soft penis was touching his stomach, but he was completely immersed in the game.

“Give it to me!” Harry said.

“No, what are you going to do about it?” Michael mocked. He attempted to put the candy in his mouth but Harry stopped him by grabbing his arms.

“No, mine!” Harry leaned forward. Michael held the gummy between his fingers, which allowed Harry to grab on end of it with his teeth. Michael leaned his head up and grabbed the other of the gummy with his teeth.

Both ends of the gummy were grabbed by the teeth of two grinning young boys. Their lips only mere inches apart. A lightbulb flickered on in Michael’s head, this might be his chance. Harry’s lips were right in front of his. “No,” that dissenting voice in his mind rang again. Harry’s face didn’t give Michael the impression that he was looking to be kissed. The urge was too strong, but Michael couldn’t bring himself to give in. He let go of the stretched out gummy and it snapped to Harry’s side.

Harry raised his arms and chewed his prize. “I win!”

Michael, no longer under concerned in the friendly competition, glazed his eyes up and down Harry’s slim frame. His breath quivered. Harry’s penis still soft and laid upon Michael’s belly. His firm legs hugging Michael’s sides. Michael knew he should close his eyes to calm himself but he didn’t want to. He noticed there were two options; Give in, or he was going to pass out. An exaggerated thought for sure, but felt plainly real to Michael. He needed to do something he chose to give in. He placed his hands on Harry’s hips and squeezed. Michael let out a quiet moan.

“What are you doing?” Harry asked, the smile and giggly mood never leaving him.

“Huh?” Michael froze again. “Shit!” He thought to himself, he started to fear he messed up and ruined it all.

“Are you trying to tickle me?” Harry titled his head to the side.

“Wha-... I…” The solution to Michael’s woes suddenly dawned on him. All he needed to do was get off under the guise of playing. He couldn’t come to the conclusion whether Harry’s question was an invitation to play, or to simply touch him more. “Yeah…” Michael smirked and ran his hands around Harry’s tummy.

“Haha, stop!” Harry could have leaped off of Michael anytime he wanted, but he didn’t.

“Oh my god,” Michael whispered. He couldn’t remember being this horny, even with Jason. A hand brushed up against Harry’s nipple but didn’t linger, it would’ve been too obvious. He started lightly tickling the kid’s armpits

“Hehe,” Harry giggled but he didn’t squirm. “You’re not even trying.” He taunted.

Michael smiled and flipped Harry over on to his back, now Michael was on top. This is the position he wanted to be in, Harry was smaller after all. He tickled the boy’s side as he laid defenseless underneath him. Giggling and smiling constantly. 

“You still got the red cheeks on you.”

“Pika!” Harry said happily. It was possibly the best thing Michael could’ve heard in that moment short of Harry asking Michael to suck his dick. Michael playfully licked the red circle on Harry’s cheek. “Eww!” And there was the worst thing Michael could’ve possibly heard, but he wasn’t going to let it ruin this for him. Besides, Harry seemed unphased.

“I’m going to tickle you with my tongue.” Michael said before he dug in.

“Nooo,” Harry’s refusal wasn’t serious, he kept laughing. Michael licked the boy’s cheek again, “Stooop!” Harry said giggling.

It took all of Michael’s willpower to not take his cock out and start stroking it right then. Maybe if he could rub himself against Harry, he could get off. It was a gamble, but Michael had gotten this far. He lowered his pelvis just enough to get his dick pressed against Harry, right between his leg and his cute cock. Michael glanced down for a split second, Harry’s cock was still soft. Maybe Michael really was the only one who was getting sexual pleasure out of this. Still, he already found his cock was being massaged by Harry’s squirming. He began to fear the possibility that Harry might ask why it felt like a rigid foreign object was pushing up against him. Michael had to keep him distracted.

“Get off!”

“No, you’re mine!” Michael tried to stay in play mode as much as he could. He wished it would be as easy as taking his dick out and getting Harry to blow him, but he didn’t have the courage to go that route. He moved his hands down again and started touching Harry’s tummy.

“Ahh!” Harry started to tickle back. He erratically ran his fingers around Michael’s shirtless torso.

It distracted Michael, he didn’t quite enjoy it. “Oh no you don’t!” Michael flipped the little boy on his stomach so he couldn’t reach behind to retaliate. Michael felt like he was in full control, unlike with Jason when it was more of a partnership. “Oh God, Harry” he whispered softer than the boy could hear. Michael couldn’t take the torture any longer.

“Mikey!” Harry laughed.

Michael didn’t answer, he placed a hand on Harry’s belly right above his dick, and another on his chest to hold him still. Then lifted just enough that Michael’s cock was touching Harry’s butt. It was a shame Michael had to keep the cloth of his pants between his cock and Harry’s gorgeous ass, but feeling such smooth skin with his hands was enough. He leaned his head forward and licked Harry’s back.

“Your tongue feels weird!” Harry said.

Michael subtly moved his hips back and forth, pressing against the boy’s ass. His hands clenched up, the tickling stopped. Combined with Harry’s squirming, he felt like he had discovered the best pleasure in the world. If only he had his pants off, or hell, Harry’s small cock in his mouth. Michael had kept his hands away from Harry’s penis this whole time, he had to find out what it felt like. He quickly cupped Harry’s dick and felt it, like a feral animal in heat he abandoned all pretense that this was just playing.

“H-hey!” Harry chuckled. 

Michael couldn’t determine where Harry was actually soft or hard. It felt more firm than a soft dick usually does, but how would Michael know what Harry’s usually felt like when he’d never felt it before? It didn’t matter, it was too late for him, the deed was done. Michael started to hump with more ferocity as he fiddled Harry’s cock. This was it, this is what he wanted. Harry was speaking but Michael’s sense of hearing disappeared, only sight, touch, smell, and taste remained. He rolled his fingers around Harry’s tight balls, then grabbed his shaft. It was unmistakable now, Harry had an erection. Michael kissed Harry’s neck and moaned, “Fuck.” Michael’s cock bursted in intense pleasure in his pants. He let out a long sigh throughout his orgasm as his hot breath hit Harry’s skin.

“Mikey…” Harry nervously giggled.

As Michael came down from the high of his heated orgasm, his hearing came back to him. He realized what he had just done. Before his cock could even go back to soft he started to worry about the consequences. He let go of Harry gently and sat up, sweating and panting.

Harry stayed on his belly, his ass still facing Michael but Michael was no longer paying attention. “That was a weird tickling game,” Harry said softly.

“A… game…?” Michael realized that Harry really was innocent. And that he might’ve just broken that innocence.

“Yeah, was that not a game?”

Michael didn’t mean to speak out loud. Michael wondered if he should come clean or keep playing to his innocence, he might get in trouble if he did. He needed an excuse. “Well, tickling isn’t really a game but yeah. It’s a special game.” He tried to put on an awkward smile.

“Hm,” Harry was lost in thought for a moment. His face didn’t give the impression he was bothered, just curious.

“I’m.. sorry,” Michael’s guilt took over.

“Why are you sorry?”

“Because, I should’ve asked you if you wanted to play that game.” Michael hung his head.

“It’s okay, I like doing stuff with you. You don’t have to be sorry… I wish Jason would play with me.”

It was amazing to Michael, Harry didn’t seem angry or sad at what just happened. “How’d it make you feel?”

“I don’t know.” Harry sat up and turned to Michael, covering his privates while doing so. “It was… it was pretty fun, I guess.” Harry shrugged. Michael couldn’t tell if Harry was being sincere or not.

“Well, can you do me a favor?” Michael asked shyly.

“What?”

“Don’t tell anybody we did this.”


	8. The Morning After.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A following the events of last night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No explicit scenes in this chapter just plot and- wait... where did everybody go?

Mr. Morgan wakes up at 6:00 AM every morning. Rain or shine, weekend or weekday. This was the beginning of his ritual. Steven Morgan didn’t need to wake up so early, it was a sunday and school wasn’t open on sundays. But he found it best for both his mental and physical health. Morgan didn’t smoke and only drank alcohol on special occasions. He didn’t use any drugs, not even coffee. He felt it better not to rely on caffeine to wake himself up.

His first objective was to always stretch and make breakfast. What he ate depended on his mood but he generally tried to keep the meal on the healthy side. This didn’t stop him from occasionally indulging in sugary cereal meant for kids, if it were one of those days his choice was usually apple jacks for nostalgia’s sake. Today was an egg day though. He didn’t particularly didn’t like eggs very much but they were nutritious and it was an act of practicing self control which he always needed to keep.

Morgan didn’t think he was better than anybody for going to such lengths. In fact, he had little confidence for himself despite how well he kept his health in check. All it was is something he did for his own sake. After breakfast what he would do next depended on the day. If it was a school day he'd take a shower no later than 6:20 AM at the latest. When it wasn’t, he’d go for a thirty minute walk and save the shower for later, unless it was raining in which he’d sit on his second floor balcony and meditate. Morgan made it tenet to never look at his phone or any device that connects to the internet in such a way for at least ninety minutes after waking up.

He left his modest apartment and took his walk. This was less for his physical health and more for his mental well-being. It soothed his mind to take in the quiet surroundings, the sound of his feet hitting the wet pavement of the sidewalk of his apartment complex and the smell of dew in the morning after a night of rain. It made Morgan feel at peace, like everything was right in the world. Like he had no wants or needs other than this moment. Of course that feeling wouldn’t last forever and he’d want to go back inside, humans are fickle to varying degrees but fickle nonetheless.

Morgan contemplated taking his walks later on, when people were awake and the sun could shine down on him. It was always nice seeing the Kinsley twins playing in their yard, or roughhousing on the playground. But Morgan surmised that a quiet walk was better than one that would play into any self-indulgence. All his neighbors respected him, or at least he assumed they did. And he was always friendly back, especially to children. He had been a school counselor in the past, getting kids to like him was natural.

He took his walk around the block and stopped at the large pond adjacent to the complex. It was always a competition to what body of water the kids would use for swimming activities in the summer. After Morgan’s walk finished he had spent more time outside than he meant to, almost fifty minutes.

After a belated shower, it was finally leisure time for Morgan. Usually at this time he’d be either on his way or already at his job as a middle school history teacher. He of course still had assignments to grade and lessons to prepare. But “All work and no play” as a famous movie once said.

Morgan revved up his gaming console and took a seat on his couch. It was a secret hobby of his, videogames were something that had always brought him joy ever since he was younger. He felt no shame for being a semi-avid gamer at thirty-seven, but it was more of keeping an appearance in front of coworkers. He could undoubtedly use his knowledge of games to gain favor with his students, but he didn’t care too much for the attention. He didn’t have any real friends to tell either.

After playing a few games of Tournament Fighter X, he put his controller down and sighed. Morgan wasn’t particularly good at video games, but he never got angry with losing. It was another benefit of his rituals to boost his mental health. Now it was time to check the internet for real, maybe catch up on the news or visit his favorite forums.

He booted up his laptop and got up to grab some water. Once he got back the computer had already started and it’s internal fan was whirring. He immediately noticed he had gotten messages overnight on his chat app. He opened up the window and saw who it was. Jdawg96, Morgan scoffed at the first sight of that name. “Johnny…” Morgan said under his breath.

Fifteen messages straight, all variations of “Hey” or “Yo”. Johnny was a person Morgan met on an online forum, a forum dedicated to the most depraved and taboo interests in society. After hitting it off on their shared interest of young boys they soon become online friends. Not long after discussing topics that weren’t just fantasies about boy’s and their genitals, they discovered that not only do they live close to each other but that they both live in the same town, Haven Nest!

Morgan admitted this to be true and they met up for lunch, but after that he became recluse. Spending a day with Johnny made him realize this isn’t what he wanted to do. It was nice to have a friend who shared such interests at first, but it was soon evident that it wasn’t quite the right fit for him. They had spent most of that day perving on all the young boys that passed them by. It felt liberating, but Morgan didn’t want that liberation.

He noticed it fed into those urges he tried so tirelessly to keep in check in an offline setting. So he put his foot on the ground and started distancing himself from Johnny. They still talked every now and then, but Morgan wouldn’t share anything past his first name, which he had already told Johnny. Johnny had no clue Morgan was a middle school teacher or thank god, his past as a counselor. Morgan would keep it that way. He knew it was best not to develop a close bond with people who could land you in hot water, Morgan had already learned that lesson.

Morgan knew Johnny was a kind person, but he was eccentric and naive. If Johnny knew Morgan was a school teacher, he’d do or say something stupid with that information and Morgan couldn’t have that. Johnny basically had the mind of one of his students, except he was twenty-four. That difference in age certainly didn’t help. Morgan swallowed then sent a reply to Johnny’s bombardment of messages.

YoungGany99: What?

Ten minutes passed with no answer from Johnny. Morgan goes into a special mode of thinking when it comes to Johnny or the subject of boys. He didn’t usually go into that mode this early in the day but judging from Johnny’s constant messaging last night, it piqued Morgan’s curiosity.

Jdawg96: Bro you wouldn’t believe it!

YoungGany99: Is it so unbelievable that you had to message me 15 times late at night even though you know I go to bed early?

Jdawg96: Dam, You’re a cranky one aren’t you?

Jdawg96: Anyway you remember those Max and Jax kids you recommended I pay attention to?

“Oh no,” Morgan thought. He had a bad feeling of where this was going.

YoungGany99: Yeah?

Jdawg96: I think they live right here in Haven Nest!

“Fuck!” Morgan’s voice echoed in his apartment. He always refrained from cursing, it was a bad habit when you work with kids, but his emotions got to him. He thought of how much of an idiot he was for telling Johnny about them. Of course he’d eventually find out, the town wasn’t that large.

Jdawg96: You still there?

It had only been a minute since Morgan last replied and Johnny was bugging him.

YoungGany99: Yes, why do you think that?

Jdawg96: I don’t think, I know!

Jdawg96: I ran into one of them last night, if I was drinking coffee I would’ve spit it out right then and there. It was Max with some other little kid.

“He wasn’t with Jason?” He thought.

YoungGany99: Ok, and?

Jdawg96: So they were hiding from all the rain with no umbrella and I chatted with them. He was with his little brother Harry, and Max’s real name is Michael btw.

Morgan already knew Max was a fake name, he was there when it was conceived. As for Harry, Morgan knew Jason had a younger brother but as much as he could remember, Michael was an only child. Morgan saw no point in dwelling on it.

YoungGany99: What did you do?

Morgan already assumed Johnny already tried something stupid.

Jdawg96: I asked them if they wanted to come to my house to dry off and stuff. I was hoping to get them naked and horny.

“Of course,” Morgan groaned.

YoungGany99: You’re a real idiot sometimes, you know that?

Jdawg96: Woah, no need for name calling.

YoungGany99: Why the hell did you think they would go with you? They probably were trick-or-treating and got caught in the rain. What if they called the cops on you?

Jdawg96: They didn’t seem scared or anything, plus you saw that Michael kid on camera. He’s just aching for a full-sized cock.

“He’s already calling Michael by his real name,” Morgan dreaded.

Jdawg96: And I bet he’s already taught his little brother some neat tricks. Y’know what age I like ‘em but I don’t mind them a little younger. He had such a nice butt, I could tell by his costume.

Jdawg96: I wouldn’t mind having Michael’s dick in my mouth while I pounded his little bro’s tight ass from behind.

YoungGany99: Alright, stfu. I’m guessing they didn’t go home with you by the way you’re talking.

Jdawg96: Yeah Michael seemed like he was dodging me a little. What’s wrong? You usually love to talk about fantasies.

YoungGany99: I’m just not in the mood right now tbh.

Jdawg96: Stevie, my friend. This isn’t just a fantasy, these kids practically live right next door!

YoungGany99: I hope you’re not implying what I think you are.

Jdawg96: Why not? We have 2, possibly 3 horny boys right at our doorstep. That’s more than enough for both of us, we wouldn’t even have to share!

YoungGany99: You’re delusional if you think they’d want anything to do with you.

Jdawg96: Wtf is your problem? Since when did you have such a stick up your ass?

YoungGany99: I’m just telling you how it is.

Jdawg96: Yeah okay, all you want to do is chat about having little boys between your legs but when the opportunity arises you act like a poser?

YoungGany99: If you play with fire you’re going to get burned. DON’T DO ANYTHING!

Jdawg96: I can’t, I don’t know where they live or where they’ll be.

“Good,” Morgan thought. He prayed Johnny wouldn’t get any smart ideas.

YoungGany99: But you almost did, you have no idea if MIchael would want anything to do with an adult. Plus the little one, you don’t know what experience he has.

Jdawg96: Whatever, fuck you Steve. I thought you would be supportive and excited.

YoungGany99: Supportive and excited to get you thrown in jail? I’m the one being reasonable.

Jdawg96: Sure.

YoungGany99: If you try something and it doesn’t work out, which it won’t, then I can’t be associated with you.

There was no answer, Johnny assumingly walked away, in the figurative sense. Morgan sighed and closed his laptop. Now he would have to hope another accidental run in wouldn’t happen. He thought there was nobody to blame but himself for this.

* * *

Michael woke up, sprawled out on Jason’s couch in a clean pair of underwear. He felt groggy and his body was sore, the couch wasn’t exactly a comfortable place to sleep overnight. He started to think, “Why am I on the couch?” Then began recounting the events of last night.

After taking advantage of Harry’s body, for lack of a better term, Michael didn’t stay long after. Following the justified excuse that he was sleepy, he said goodnight to Harry then entered the closest bathroom to wash up. As he splashed warm water onto his face he looked into the mirror and felt the greatest shame, embarrassment, and paranoia he had ever felt in his short life.

“What if Harry didn’t keep his promise to keep it a secret?” “What if Jason found out?” “What if Harry realized what really happened and turned on him?” All these questions came down on him like a weight the size of a boulder. Especially the last one, where Michael knew Harry would eventually finger it out and realized he was lied to. It was suffocating, he wanted to cry himself to sleep right then and there, but the tears wouldn’t come out. He wasn’t crying and he didn’t know why.

He willed himself to get it together and sleep it off. Once he was in Jason’s room he found Jason already asleep. A blessing in disguise as Jason would no doubt find something off with him. He changed into a new pair of underwear, the small wet spot on his current ones were uncomfortable and served as a constant reminder of his deeds. He decided to sleep on the couch instead of with Jason. Michael couldn’t remember the last time he hadn’t slept in the same bed as Jason, but he didn’t want to risk waking him up. Or worse, founding out Jason didn’t want him in his bed after ditching him on Halloween. He quickly and quietly fell asleep just as he hoped.

Michael didn’t want to linger on last night as he rose out of his seat and yawned. He looked around, no Jason to be seen. He grabbed a pair of sweatpants and threw them on before stepping out the door. As coincidence would have it, the first thing he saw was Jason exiting the bathroom from across the hall. 

Jason turned to him, “Hey.” No smile, no obvious expression.

“Hi,” Michael rubbed his arm.

“You sleep well?”

“I think so.” Michael sniffed.

“You must’ve, it’s almost noon already.”

“Seriously?!”

“Yeah, you were out like a light, kept talking in your sleep too.”

“No shit!” Michael didn’t remember having any dreams.

“You were just mumbling though. But I did see something hard in your pants.”

Michael blushed. “I-I’m going to go eat.” He began walking past Jason who grabbed his arm.

“Hey I gotta tell you something, by the way.” Jason smirked.

“Let me grab something to eat first, jeez.” Michael shrugged him away in a more hostile manner than he intended. Judging by Jason’s smile, Michael didn’t think it was any bad news.

“Alright Alright, I get it.”

Michael and Jason stepped into the kitchen and Michael prepared himself some cereal. Jason waited for him at the small round kitchen table, he seemed giddy to break the news to him. Michael munched down on his breakfast quietly.

“So you remember last night I said I was busy.” Jason couldn’t wait until after Michael was done eating apparently.

“Mhm,” Michael said, chewing.

“Well I was streaming while you were out trick-or-treating!” Jason revealed, half whispering and half shouting.

Michael swallowed “By yourself?”

“Yep, made like- seventy dollars or something.”

“Holy fuck that’s awesome!, I didn’t even think you knew how to work the stream. What did you do?” The mention of money brightened Michael’s morning.

“Normal stuff, well for the most part.” Jason laughed.

“Bro come on, tell me.”

“Well they asked me to get into a bunch of different positions and tipped me money to finger my butthole.”

“Pfft” Michael bursted out laughing. His youthful fit of giggles echoed throughout the room.

“How is that funny?! I was making money!” Jason couldn’t resist laughing too.

“No no,” Michael tried to control himself. “It’s just I didn’t think you’d ever do that. What was it like?”

“It felt kinda weird at first, but then it started to feel pretty good, in a strange sorta sense.” Jason blushed and twiddled his thumbs, “you wanna know what else they asked me to do? It was the most embarrassing part?”

“More embarrassing than having a finger up your butt in front of, how many people?” Michael grabbed another spoonful of cereal and continued eating.

“Dunno, around one-hundred and thirty or something like that,” Jason shrugged.

Michael spit his cereal back into the bowl in a comical manner, “You’re fucking with me!”

“No dude, I swear. I think we got more popular because of the videos we uploaded and they’ve been waiting for us to stream again.”

“Holy shit…” Michael had seen other accounts with more viewers before, but over a hundred people watching Jason sounded unfathomable to him.

“Anyway, they also made me say a bunch of stuff. Stuff like, ‘Fuck me daddy’ and ‘Come over here and suck my cock’.”

Michael had another laughing fit, “Alright, now THAT’S funny.” As his laughter subsided, he saw movement behind Jason’s head. He focused his eyes and barely could make out the figure peeking from the corner of the staircase. Harry was peeking his head in and watching them. Michael and Jason’s laughter must’ve attracted him. He wondered if Harry overheard anything.

“Ok but there’s another thing, you’re really gonna like this one,” Jason started.

“Wait, shh…” Michael subtly pointed past Jason. “Harry is there.”

Jason’s mood was instantly ruined. “Fucking, Harry.” Jason growled.

“Just tell me when we’re downstairs.”

Jason let out a drawn out sigh, “Yeah okay. I’ll meet you downstairs when you’re done eating.” 

Once Jason had left, Michael glanced over at Harry who seemed to check if the coast was clear. He quickly ran down the stairs and straight to Michael. Harry was barely dressed in just a tanktop and a pair of colorful briefs.

“Morning Mikey,” Harry smiled.

“Sup,” Michael couldn’t bring himself to make eye contact with Harry.

“What are you doing?” Despite how Michael felt about last night, it didn’t seem to bother Harry. At least not on the surface.

“Just… eating,” Michael replied, chewing. 

An awkward silence began between the two before Harry spoke up again. “So… are we going to hang out again today.”

“I dunno, why don’t you ask Jason?”

“Mikey… Jason’s not going to let me hang out with you guys. He hates me.”

“He doesn’t hate you, he’s just an asshole.”

Harry smiled, “Yeah…” Another wave of silence washed over them for a brief moment. “Still, I want to hang out with just you. Not Jason.”

It warmed Michael’s heart a little, but also put him in a difficult predicament. He stopped eating and turned to Harry. “Harry… I have to go home later, I got school tomorrow. Plus, Jason is going to want me around and he’ll be mad if I’m not.”

Harry’s eyes swelled. “Stupid Jason, all he does is hog you. Why can’t you just tell him no?”

“It’s not… he’s my best friend, Harry.”

“Then what am I? Am I not your friend?” Harry whined.

“You are but you’re also like- You’re like a little brother to me.” 

“I wish I was, I’d rather you be my brother than Jason!” Harry shouted.

“Shh shh.” Michael embraced Harry in a hug. “It’s okay, I promise I’ll hang out with you more. But if you don’t want to ask Jason if you can be around, then I can’t today.” He said as he rubbed the boy’s back.

“Please Mikey! I’ll play the weird game with you again. I’ll do anything you ask me to!” Harry pleaded, having no idea what that really meant for Michael.

“I’d love that but I can’t today, I don’t have time. Please be patient for me, alright Harry?” Michael was quite stirred by Harry’s last remark but his foremost priority was preventing him from crying.

Harry sniffed and took a step back. “Ok… I understand, I’ll be good.”

“You’re already good, and you’re strong.”

That put a smile back on Harry’s face. “Mikey, can I ask you something?”

“What’s up?”

“Can I call you my big bro… when nobody is around at least.”

Michael then realized something. Harry wanted Michael to be his brother much more than Michael wanted Harry to be his. “Of course, no problem. little bro.” He patted Harry’s head.

“Thanks, big brother.” Harry beamed. “Oh and, big brother?”

“Yeah?”

“Are you sure you can’t hang out for just a bit, like five minutes?”

“Harry I-”

“I know I know, just really quick. I want to thank you.”

“What, why?”

“For being just a nice big brother. Do you want to play the game for just a little?”

“The game… do you mean?”

“Mhm,” Harry nodded.

“Is that what you want?” Michael had the instinct to run away right at this moment but something compelled him to stay.

“I want to make you happy… and I know you liked playing last night.”

Michael pondered if his fears were unfounded. Perhaps Harry, even when innocent, won’t hate him for giving into his urges. “Come here,” Michael beckoned.

Harry stepped closer and felt himself falling with Michael’s arms. Michael dug his face into Harry’s shoulder. Michael’s hands slowly traveled down Harry’s back and gripped his butt. “Oh!” Harry yelped.

“Are you sure you’re okay with this?” Michael said while letting go of Harry.

“Yes!... I just don’t understand it,” Harry said honestly.

“Then why did you ask?”

“Because, I can tell you want to.”

Michael didn’t reply. He examined Harry’s body, he didn’t see any tent in his undies. “I’ll only do what you want me to do.” This is the conclusion Michael came to. He wouldn’t take advantage of Harry unless it’s something he truly wanted.

“Then… you can keep touching me more.” Harry blushed.

“Can, or want?”

“I want you to keep playing the touch game with me more, big bro.” Harry had found a new name for their secret play.

“Alrig-” Michael was interrupted by the sound of a door swinging open.

“Hurry up Mike!” Jason called out before shutting the door again.

“Welp,” Michael thought to himself. “I’m sorry Harry, I guess we’re out of time.”

Harry hung his head in disappointment. “It’s my fault.” Harry felt that his reluctance had held them back.

“No it’s not, it’s mine. Don’t blame yourself.” He hugged the boy again, “I’ll say goodbye to you before I go home, okay?”

Harry nodded. “Thanks, big brother.”

Michael pecked Harry on the cheek and cleaned his dish. “By the way, did you hear what Jason and I were talking about at all?”

Harry shook his head, “No. All I heard is you laughing and that’s when I came down.”

“Okay… good” Michael whispered to himself. “Talk to you later,” he waved to Harry and made his way downstairs to Jason’s room. Michael knew that if he was going to go through these new sensations with Harry, he’d have to keep it a secret and not look suspicious to Jason.

Once Michael was downstairs he saw Jason on the couch going through his phone.

“Finally,” Jason looked up.

“What’s so important that you couldn’t wait to tell me now?”

“What do you think about making two-hundred bucks?” Jason grinned.


	9. Preperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason and Michael had found themselves an opportunity they needed to prepare for.

“Come on, stop being such a pussy. I already did it, kinda.” Jason reasoned as he relieved himself into the urinal.

“That wasn’t nearly the same thing.” Michael whined, leaning against the wall of the school bathroom. He waited patiently for Jason to finish peeing.

“Nuh-uh it was close, it’s just my dick is a little bigger.”

“And do you see the problem?”

“Ugh,” Jason groaned and shook his dick. “What problem? You’ve seen other guys do it before, right?”

“Yeah…”

“Then you can do it too.” Jason pulled his dick back into his pants and walked over to Michael.

“It’s gonna hurt though,” Michael crossed his arms in protest.

“You don’t know what… well to be honest it probably will. Only for a little though, and the dude said to practice. Did you practice?”

“No,” Michael shook his head.

“You’re just making it more difficult then,” Jason sighed. “Let’s practice right now, we got a few minutes before class.”

“What? We’re at school!”

“Don’t be a hypocrite, it wouldn’t be the first time. We’ll go to the toilet stall for just a little. I’ll help you out.” Jason reached his arms around Michael and grabbed his ass.

Michael pushed him off as suddenly as Jason groped him. “You didn’t even wash your hands you shithead!”

“Oh,” Jason laughed. “Yeah, good point.” He moved over to the sink and began cleansing himself. “So was that a yes?”

“Fiiiiine,” Michael groaned. “Don’t know why we can’t just wait to get to my house though.”

“Because, we have to make use of our time. If we don’t do it soon we won’t get any money.”

Yesterday, Jason informed his friend that during his solo Halloween stream a viewer discussed payment in exchange that the duo would produce a video for him. A commission to put it simply, but Jason wasn’t aware of that word. Jason, being a naive child on the cusp of puberty, accepted the commission without the consent of Michael upon hearing the offer of two-hundred dollars. The commission was simple, a video in the length of at least ten minutes, of the boys taking each other’s virginity. Michael was also requested to be the one receiving. 

Jason didn’t haggle, nor was there any protest or reluctance. He got to fuck his lifelong friend for two-hundred bucks? He secretly thought about doing that for free. Once Michael heard the news he was annoyed by Jason's negligence to even ask him first. But there was nothing to be done about it, the money was worth it so Michael reluctantly accepted.

Both boys entered the farthest toilet stall from the door. Michael turned to Jason and asked, “Okay, what now?”

“Hm, bend over the toilet I guess?” Jason shrugged.

Michael rolled his eyes and did as suggested, with his knees on the toilet seat and his elbows on the reservoir, his butt was pointed towards Jason. “If we didn’t have to go to class soon I would really question if you knew what you were doing.”

“Oh shut up, I thought you were the smarter one. You know this’ll work.”

“Damn right I’m smarter,” Michael mumbled.

Jason licked his lips and hooked his fingers onto Michael’s jeans. He attempted to tug them down but it wouldn’t budge.

“Hold on, I have a belt on.” Michael said as he reached underneath him to undo the belt. As he checked to make sure he was doing it correctly, he spotted Jason between his legs with a noticeable bulge. “You’re already hard?”

“Yep!” Jason admitted.

“Jesus.”

“No, my name’s Jason.” He smiled smugly, though Michael could not see it.

“Oh my god, shut up and hurry.” Michael couldn’t help but laugh. The last two days had been stange for Michael but Jason’s joke made it feel normal again. Michael managed to loosen his belt.

Take two. Jason successfully depantsed Michael with ease this time. He wasted no time doing the same with Michael’s briefs. Jason’s eyes sparkled at the sight of his friend’s petite ass staring right back at him. He grabbed each cheek and spread them apart to admire Michael’s puckered hole. “Man your butt is so hot,” Jason complimented.

“Man, why do you gotta say something so embarrassing?” Michael rolled his eyes.

“I’m just being honest… I think you’re really sexy.” Jason shrugged and started slobbering on his right index finger.

Michael didn’t reply, only blushed. He knew what Jason was trying to say. The excuse that this was all just a job to make money didn’t make sense anymore. Though it wasn’t explicitly said, it didn’t need to be. Jason was attracted to Michael and Michael was attracted to Jason, though the extent Michael was attracted to him was unknown.

Michael sighed, a question burned into his mind that he had to ask. “Jay, are we gay?”

Jason froze for a moment. “I dunno… why? I mean, what do you think about that?” Jason croaked.

“I dunno either. I guess I wouldn’t care, but it’s just… confusing right now.”

“Well then don’t think about it right now. Who cares if we are.”

“I know, I know.” Michael sighed. “So do you think you are?”

“Yeah, I think so. Maybe.” Jason reasoned, it was a surprisingly mature thing for him to say.

“A-and do you-”

“Do I like you?” Jason interrupted. “Yeah… I think I do.”

Michael gulped, this gave him a lot to think about. Surely he thought he must be gay too? He didn’t mind having sex with Jason, in fact he enjoyed it. That and the fact he felt urges for Harry too was simply more evidence. “Alright, do the thing. We’re going to be late at this rate.” Michael sighed.

Jason was disheartened that Michael suddenly dropped the subject. Jason carried on without another word and poked Michael’s butthole with his saliva-covered finger, forcing it in with some resistance all the way to the second knuckle.

“Ow ow, stop!” Michael cried. “What the fuck are you doing, not so fast like that. That stings!”

“Oh shit,” Jason quickly took his finger out. “Did that hurt?”

“Yes it hurt, I just said so! Did you do it like that when you tried it?” Michael was no longer hesitant in the idea of being fucked by his best friend, but he figured they must do it right and that certainly did not feel right to him.

“No, I went slower.”

“So don’t you think you should go slower with me too?” Michael said condescendingly.

“Y-yeah, sorry.” Jason truly was. He had just come forward with his feelings towards Michael and he hurt him not even a minute later.

“It’s okay, just trying again. Just be more gentle.”

“Of course.” Jason felt bad but now wasn’t the time to dwell on it. He applied another coat of spit on his finger and circled it around the rim of Michael’s hole. then slowly and very carefully dipped the tip of his finger inside. “Is this better?” Jason asked.

“Yeah, just keep going slow.” Michael sighed.

Only two things were occupying Jason’s mind at that moment. One was focusing on preparing Michael, the other was admiring how Michael made him feel, both in his mind and in his pants. “Should I keep going?” Jason asked, his other hand left Michael’s ass cheek and found its way to his own crotch.

“Yeah it’s feeling better. You can go deeper.” Michael nodded.

Jason pushed his finger in further at a slow pace. “Man, you feel tighter than I was.”

“Is that a problem?” Michael asked.

“Fuck if I know.” Jason shrugged. “But I bet it’ll feel real good around my dick.”

“Shut the fuck up,” Michael laughed.

“I’m serious, I kinda want to do it right now. I can’t wait!”

“No, don’t be an idiot. The dude said he wanted to watch our first time.” Michael scolded.

“So? How’s he gonna know?” Jason said as his finger reached the second knuckle, Michael was unphased.

“He can tell, I bet. Besides I’m not ready and we’re short on time… actually, what time is it?” As soon as Michael had asked that question the bell rang.

“I guess that’s what time it is,” Jason commented. He started to ease his finger out. But he didn’t want this to end so soon. He pushed his finger back in.

“What are you doing? We gotta go to class.” Michael reared his head and was almost sure that Jason was drooling.

“We’re already going to be late. Might as well go a little longer,” Jason argued.

Michael was unamused. “You’re just horny!”

“Maybe,” Jason reached under Michael and grabbed his cock. “But so are you.”

“No I’m not,” Michael pouted. “You can blame me because my dick is hard.”

“Why, is it feeling good?”

“Sorta,” Michael admitted.

“Okay then let me get the rest of my finger in.” Jason said as he pushed forward.

“Five minutes! Then we’re going to class.” Michael gave in, what was he gonna do? He couldn’t exactly pull the finger out of his ass.

“Five? That’s more than enough!”

Michael sighed and allowed himself to be penetrated further. He closed his eyes and imagined what it would feel like when they did it for real. He couldn’t recall how big Jason’s cock was, he thought of how it could compare to a single finger. Was it twice as big? Three times as big? Butterflies churned in his stomach. It was half exciting, half nerve-racking.

“Okay, it’s all in.” Jason wiggled his finger inside Michael.

“Why are you moving it like that? It feels so weird.”

“But not unpleasant, right?” Jason smirked.

“A little uncomfortable,” Michael whined.

“Well, I gotta do a second finger so get used to it.”

Michael scoffed. He began to get frustrated over all the waiting. “Do it after school, just stretch it out with that finger.”

“Fine, jeez. You act like I’m not doing you a favor.” Jason wrapped his fingers around Michael’s smooth cock and stroked it slowly.

“Ugh, Jay!” Michael protested.

“Oh shut up, like you don’t want to cum right now. I know I want to, your ass is making me so hard.”

“Why are you saying it like that?” Michael whispered to himself. He wondered if it had anything to do with what Jason had confessed earlier. Would Jason be bolder from now on since his feelings were out there? His train of thought was interrupted by a sharp tingle caused by Jason’s invading finger. Jason twisted his finger and pumped it in and out. “Ah fuck!” Michael cried out.

“See? Do you get it now?” Jason said smugly.

“I think so,” Michael blushed and let out a soft moan. “But it still feels a little uncomfortable.”

“Maybe you just need more practice, we’ll worry about it later.” Jason sped up his strokes on Michael’s dick. “Would you like that? Do you want me to finger you later?”

“Fuck you,” Michael said plainly.

“I’m not trying to tease you, I swear. I just wanna hear it.”

“Why?”

“Cause it would turn me on. Please Mike, my hands are kinda full helping you out.” Jason begged.

“God…” Michael said softly then sighed. “Yes, I want you to finger me later,” he mumbled.

“I couldn’t hear you.”

“I want you to finger me later!” Michael said louder than he meant to. “Shit, I’m gonna cum!”

“Go ahead, cum for me Mike.”

Michael’s dick felt like a cannon, his hole contracted around Jason’s finger while spurts of translucent liquid shot out from his slit, hitting the back of the toilet. The sound of a pre-teen in pleasure and bliss was heard throughout the school bathroom. Once Michael’s cock had ceased orgasm, Jason removed his finger from Michael’s freshly stretched hole.

“I think you’re going to enjoy the real thing,” Jason smiled.

“Shut up,” Michael panted as he stood up. His knees were wobbly, they almost had fallen asleep due to the time he spent in that position.

“You owe me for that handy, by the way.”

“I’m letting you butt-fuck me, what more do you want?” Michael replied as he fixed his clothing.

“Deny it all you want but you know you’d enjoy that too.” Jason playfully smacked Michael’s butt.

“Ow! Stop it dude, it’s sore.” Michael winced.

“Sore from just one finger? Man, yours is a lot tighter then.”

“That’s because you’re the bigger asshole,” Michael cleverly said. Both boys started laughing. Once they had cleaned up they had earned a thirty minute detention for being tardy, it would take a bit of time away from their activities later.

* * *

  
  


Johnny was smoking a cigarette in his raggedy apartment. He was combing through Michael and Jason’s account on his computer, trying to find any minute clue on how to find them. What he could tell is that most of the videos took place in either a basement or a bedroom, which gave Johnny next to nothing to go on. The boys had been cautious enough to not make any identifiable info apparent, whether or not that was intentional.

The member straining in his pants begging for release certainly didn’t help Johnny focus. Johnny was almost out of options, there was only one set of video and photos left. The first ones they had ever uploaded to the site. If Johnny couldn’t find a clue here, he would be forced to prowl town hoping for a miracle.

He flipped through the earliest set of photos and noticed something immediately different, a change in setting. This wasn’t the ordinary room the boys used for their activity, it was a bathroom. Not a normal bathroom either, it was roomier and cruder than one found in a normal house. 

Johnny went through the options in his head, a park? A store? A school? The last option immediately hit him “A school!” He shouted to himself. “Stupid stupid stupid!” Johnny repeated as he slapped himself on the forehead. “They’re kids, they go to school!” Johnny cursed himself that it had taken this long to recognize the obvious.


End file.
